La forêt interdite
by Tarsec
Summary: reprise de Gwen zéphyr, Harry attéri dans la forêt interdite et va changer
1. Eternia

Cette fiction appartenait à Gwen Zéphyr, mais comme elle a perdu toute inspiration pour cette fiction, je l'ai reprise. Avec son consentement bien sûr.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le mage Funan guidait Estel à travers la forêt, celle-ci était très lumineuse car les arbres laissaient passer une grande partie des rayons lumineux du soleil. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt les arbres devenaient plus grands et plus touffus, bloquant les rayons du soleil, tout était devenu plus sombre, comme s'il faisait nuit, pourtant ils n'avaient marchés que pendant une heure et ils étaient partis après le déjeuner.

Ils étaient accompagnés par la licorne Andria et un centaure du nom de Bracke. Harry n'avait posé aucune question, il se concentrait plutôt sur ce qu'il allait faire maintenant qu'il était considéré comme mort. Le mage lui avait donné une nouvelle identité : Estel, mais il avait toujours la même apparence, donc même s'il avait un nom différent il pourrait être reconnut par ses ex-amis. En pensant à eux, il se disait qu'ils s'étaient bien joués de lui en fin de compte, si cela se trouvait tout avait été mis en place pour qu'ils deviennent amis.

En y réfléchissant c'était tout à fait possible, en première année, avec l'épisode du troll, le professeur Quirell a dût faire venir le troll avec le consentement du directeur, car on ne pouvait pas faire rentrer un troll dans Poudlard comme ça, il en était persuadé. Puis pour sa seconde année, il aurait pût s'occuper seul du basilic, mais il avait fallu qu'il le laisse faire, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'un directeur devait s'occuper de la sécurité de ses élèves. Lors de la troisième année Harry était sûre que Dumbledore lui avait permis de sauver son parrain et Buck seulement parce que cela pourrait le rapprocher de lui. Et…

_- Jeune Estel nous arrivons._ Faisait Bracke d'une voie calme, interrompant ses pensées, devant eux se dressaient des arbres bien plus grands que la plus haute tour de Poudlard, ils étaient aussi larges qu'un donjon. Mais le plus magnifique c'était de voir la cité bâtit à même les arbres, il y avait des maisons en bois par dizaine sur chacun des arbres, reliées entre elles par des ponts ou des escaliers en bois. La cité était éclairée par des plantes qui émettaient une douce lumière apaisante.

_- Voici Eternia !_ La cité éternelle. Informât-il.

_- Vois Estel ! Ceci sera désormais ta cité, ton monde._ Disait le mage Funan.

_- C'est…Waaah…c'est magnifique. _S'extasiait Estel alors des étincelles brillaient dans ses yeux et que son visage rayonnait, ses trois compères eurent un petit rire amusé. Mais Estel ne s'en formalisait pas, il était bien trop attiré par la splendeur de la cité, tout y était si beau, si gai, si vivant, tellement plus…

_- Vient, il nous faut rencontrer Elendanil, le seigneur elfe, chef de la cité._ Avait dit Funan en guidant Estel dans la cité éternelle.

Les escaliers et passerelles de bois étaient assez larges pour que huit centaures puissent marcher côte à côte sans problème. Funan avançait d'un pas rapide, ils traversèrent bon nombre de ponts, montèrent presque autant d'escalier, personne ne se retournait sur le passage d'Estel pour regarder sa cicatrice ou parler de lui dans son dos et cela arrangeait bien Estel qui se sentait plus léger, plus vivant, plus joyeux, tellement plus…

Sa bonne humeur était visible, il arborait un magnifique sourire qui illuminait son visage et à chaque fois qu'il croisait des êtres de la forêt il les saluait en inclinant légèrement la tête tout en gardant son sourire, et à chaque salut donné il était rendu, par un autre sourire et un hochement de tête pour les hommes et par des rires amusés et des courbettes des dames.

_- Arrête donc._ Rigolât Funan après avoir remarqué son manège.

_- Pourquoi ?_ Demandât Estel sans perdre sa bonne humeur ni son magnifique sourire.

_- Oui, pourquoi ?_ Demandait à son tour Bracke.

_- Moi je trouve qu'il a plus de charme quand il fait ça et c'est une marque de profond respect et de politesse._ Rajoutât Andria en faisant rougire Estel sous le compliment, Funan eût un soupir de désespoir.

Ils arrivèrent devant un arbre bien plus large que les autres, il était si large que Estel se demandait comment il n'avait pût le voire avant re rentrer dans la ville. Dessus était construit un manoir en bois massif, ses murs étaient recouverts d'un fin duvet de mousse. Le groupe des quatre s'arrêta sur une passerelle qui faisait face à l'entrée du manoir.

_- Comment allons-nous rentrer ?_ _Il n'y a pas de pont._ Demandât Estel à Funan, en effet le manoir se trouvait à une vingtaine de mètres plus loin et rien ne reliait le manoir à la passerelle où ils étaient.

_- Viens, il faut demander aux gardes. Ce sont eux qui peuvent nous permettre d'aller au manoir._ Informait le mage. Celui-ci s'avançât vers les gardes, suivit de ses compères. Les gardes étaient des elfes masculins, ils portaient des armures de cuir cloutées brunes, un protège-tête qui était comme l'armure mais qui faisait penser un peu aux couches pour bébé, ils portaient aussi des bracelets de cuir cloutés brun et des bottes de cuir clouté noires. Leurs armes étaient des piques, Quand Funan fût à leur côté ils demandèrent calmement :

_- Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous, mage Funan ?_

_- Je dois rencontrer le seigneur Elendanil pour lui présenter le jeune Estel. Il s'agit de l'élu de la prophétie. _A ces mots les gardes regardèrent Estel avec surprise, mais aussi avec compassion et espoir.

_- Nous vous ouvrons la voie_. Disait le deuxième garde, il se retournât, se mît au bord de la passerelle puis dans une langue inconnue il incantât et quand il eût finit un pont de cristal aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel reliait la passerelle et l'entrée du manoir.

_- Merci._ Fît Funan aux gardes qui lui répondirent par un hochement de tête, puis il avançât, il pénétrât dans le manoir.

Pendant ce temps Estel, était resté dehors, il regardait le pont comme si c'était une nouvelle merveille du monde, les éclats de lumières qui brillaient sur le pont lui donnaient une sensation si douce, il s'approchât du pont et s'abaissât, il tendait une main et hésitant, il le touchât. Mais au moment où sa main entrait en contact avec le pont, celui-ci disparût, surpris, il se relevât d'un coup, confus, il se dirigeât vers les gardes qui le regardaient avec un immense sourire amusé comme les quelques habitants qui étaient présents à ce moment.

_- Heu…je…_ Commençait Estel quand il fût coupé par une voie qui criait :

_- Vite le pont !_ Estel vît alors une jeune femme en armure de cuir cloutée de couleur orangée tendant vers le jaune, son ventre ses jambes et ses bras étaient découverts. Elle était blonde, ses cheveux coiffés en queue de cheval lui tombaient dans le dos, elle ressemblait à un soleil. Et à sa ceinture était attaché un cimeterre qui brillait comme le soleil, elle s'arrêtât devant Estel, essoufflée, puis disait à un garde :

_- Tu peux ouvrir le passage, je suis encore en retard._ Soufflât-elle en détournant le visage, honteuse.

_- Tu accompagneras sire Estel, il doit se rendre au même endroit que toi et si tu le fais, je pense que ton retard sera excusé. _Recommandât le garde pendant que son compagnon rouvrait le passage.

_- Vrai ! Alors je l'emmène !_ S'écriait-elle ravie d'éviter de nouvelles remontrances par le chef, elle attrapât Estel par le bras et le tirât avec elle, son geste fût si soudain et brusque que Estel faillît tomber et il dût courir pour ne pas tomber pour de vrai.

_- Elle n'en ratera jamais une !_ S'exclamât le garde qui avait rouvert le passage.

_- Non c'est sûr !_ Répondît le second et ils éclatèrent de rire

Estel courait toujours, tiré par la fille, il ne pouvait même pas admirer les décorations du manoir. Ils tournaient à gauche, à droite, saluaient les personnes qu'ils croisaient qui se retournaient pour les voir courir et souriaient.

_- Calme-toi !_ S'exclamait Estel.

_- Pas le temps ! Faut se dépêcher, sinon on sera en retard !_ Répondait-elle.

Ils finirent par se stopper devant une grande porte en bois, ils reprirent leur souffle quand la porte s'ouvrît, ils se redressèrent malgré leur fatigue et avancèrent. Ils pénétrèrent dans une salle où étaient réunies plusieurs personnes autour d'une table ronde, il vît Bracke à côté du chef des centaures, Funan à côté d'un elfe aux cheveux noirs de jais qui lui tombaient dans le dos, il portait une tenue royale de couleur vive, celui-ci fît signe à Estel e s'asseoir et lui désignât une chaise face à lui, la jeune fille était restée debout et trouvait que ses bottes de cuirs étaient très intéressantes.

_- Myalée. Tu es encore en retard. _Fît remarquer d'une vois douce, calme, mais on sentait que c'était le calme qui précédait la tempête.

_- Désolée._ Fît-elle d'une toute petite voie.

_- Ce n'est rien, tu es pardonné. Pour cette fois. _ Rajoutât l'elfe surprenant tout le monde, car tous s'attendaient à une nouvelle réprimande.

_- Assieds-toi, mais avant remercie le jeune Estel d'avoir eu la tête en l'air. C'est lui qui t'a évité des réprimandes._ Myalée s'inclinât devant Estel pour le remercier et allât s'asseoir aux côtés d'une nymphe et d'un nain.

_- Maintenant que nos retardataires sont là, nous pouvons commencer. _Fît le même elfe, faisant rougir Estel et Myalée.

_- Avant toute chose je tiens à vous souhaiter la bienvenue dans la cité d'Eternia Elu de la prophétie. _Commençait-il, Estel le remerciât et Myalée le regardait avec de grands yeux, sentant son regard Estel lui sourit et la saluât, elle se détournât alors tentant de dissimuler son rosissement, tous ceux qui étaient autour de la table souriaient eux aussi et saluèrent Estel.

_- Je me présente, je suis Elendanil, elfe et chef de la cité. Voici Andria, une licorne que tu dois déjà connaître. Le chef Centaure Lozian, la chef des nymphes Caléa, la chef des fées Amia, le chef des nains Percifal, le mage Funan, la maîtresse de la lumière Myalée, la grande prêtresse Malmira, le chef de guerre de la cité Lohi, le chef des halfelins Feuille-de-Thé et le chef des gnomes Pierce. _

_Nous allons débuter cette réunion en établissant les priorités te concernant. Tout d'abord tu suivras une formation à la magie de combat avec Lohi, tu étudieras les stratégies militaires, les langues anciennes, l'histoire et les mystères du monde._

_Si tu n'as pas de question je te propose de suivre Aust, il est le second de Lohi, il te conduira jusqu'à l'Académie militaire. _Terminât Elendanil en faisant signe à l'elfe nommé Aust d'emmener Estel.

Ils quittèrent le manoir et se rendirent à une grande place qui se trouvait hors de la cité, il leur avait fallu près d'une heure pour redescendre à terre, puis une bonne demi-heure pour arriver à Tarth Moorda, le centre de formation des mages de batailles de la cité. Il s'agissait d'une place forte entourée de palissades en pierre, ils entrèrent par la porte principale après que Aust en ait demandé l'ouverture aux vigiles.

La place était immense et comprenait une dizaine de bâtiment de pierre et de bois, Aust lui fît faire la visite, il y avait une écurie pour les Pégases, les chevaux des soldats et pour les licornes qui restaient pour s'occuper des blessés. Au centre de la place se tenait en un grand bâtiment, haut de 3 étages : le réfectoire, la cuisine et la citerne d'eau potable. Au fond était dressée une chapelle à l'honneur de tous les dieux pour que tous les priants puissent prier sans problème. Sur le côté Ouest se trouvait les quartiers des élèves, ceux-ci s'étendaient sur une centaine de mètre et étaient large d'une cinquantaine de mètres, accolé aux quartiers des élèves se trouvait une armurerie. A l'opposé des quartiers des élèves se dressaient les quartiers des maîtres de guerre et des formateurs, le bâtiment était de moitié aussi grand que les quartiers des élèves et accolé au bâtiment avait été construit un arsenal. Le dernier bâtiment qui était au nord-est de la place était les quartiers des grands maîtres de guerre.

Aust emmenât Estel à l'armurerie et le laissât aux mains de l'armurier nain Barendd.

_- Il te faut une armure alors ?_ Demandait-il tout en regardant Estel sous tous ses angles.

_- Oui monsieur et la meilleure si possible. _Rétorquait Estel.

_- Rien qu'ça ? La meilleure armure ? _Rigolât le nain.

_- Je vais voir ce que j'ai pour toi._ Terminât-il avant de partir dans l'arrière armurerie et en revenir avec une armure de cuir identique à celle des gardes de la cité.

_- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas prît une de ces armures ?_ Demandait Estel en montrant les mêmes armures accrochées aux murs.

_- Parce qu'elles sont faites pour les elfes et les demi-elfes et vous n'êtes ni l'un ni l'autre. _Répondît Barendd.

_- Maintenant retire tes vêtements et mets cette armure._

Estel s'affairât et quand il fût torse nu Barendd émit un petit sifflement d'admiration.

-_Belle cicatrice ! Comment vous l'êtes-vous faites ?_

_- On ne vous a rien dit sur moi ?_ Interrogeât Estel.

_- C'est la première fois que je vous rencontre jeune homme, alors non on ne m'a rien dit sur vous. Pourquoi ? Vous êtes une célébrité ?_ Fît-il sarcastique.

_- Je suis celui qui luttera contre le mal, j'étais Harry Potter, le Survivant._

_- Oh ! Milles pardon pour mon in…_Il fût coupé par Estel.

_- Ne vous excusez pas. Ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon j'ai l'habitude vous savez. _Disait-il d'une lasse tout en enfilant son armure, mais n'aillant pas l'habitude de mettre ce genre de vêtements il peinât. Le nain vînt l'aider.

_- Attendez ! Voilà c'est comme ça qu'il faut l'enfiler._ Lui disait-il en lui montrant comment faire.

_-_ _Merci._

_- Comme vous n'avez pas l'habitude de mettre ou ôter une armure vous…_

_- Vous pouvez me tutoyer s'il vous plait. _Le coupât à nouveau Estel.

_- Appel-moi Barendd alors. Bon maintenant que tu l'as enfilé tu vas la retirer._

S'en suivît une heure où Estel mettait et ôtait son armure, il était désormais capable de mettre son armure et de l'ôter seul, mais pas dans les temps réglementaires. Barendd le rassurât en lui disant que d'ici une semaine ou deux il y parviendra sans souci.

Contrairement à Eternia, le fort se trouvait dans une immense clairière et il était possible ainsi de voir le ciel, la nuit tombait et le nain lui dît d'aller au réfectoire pour dîner. C'était assez simple de trouver le bâtiment car tous les élèves, soldats, formateurs et maîtres de guerre s'y dirigeaient. Il suivît un groupe d'elfes et d'halfelins ( des hommes hauts de 70 cm et de carrure légère) qui s'y rendaient aussi, ils remarquèrent qu'ils étaient suivis mais ne fient rien pour aller vers le nouveau, Estel les suivît d'un pas incertain. Une fois à l'intérieur il regardât : il y avait une grande salle qui continuait sur trois étages et sur une extrémité un ensemble de présentoir où étaient déposés différents plats, il fît comme les autres, mais jurât mentalement contre Aust qui l'avait laissé seul, il prît un plateau de bois, des couverts et un verre.

Il s'arrêtât devant les différents plats et les regardât tous, il y avait des salades, de la viande, des salades, des fruits et des légumes. Hésitant il…

-_Je te conseille un peu de viande, des légumes et quelques fruits, mais beaucoup de légumes. _C'était Myalée qui l'avait coupé dans ses pensées, il la regardât dans les yeux et sourit.

_- Merci de tes conseils, mais pourquoi beaucoup de légumes ?_

_- C'est mieux de manger plus de légumes le soir, tu digères mieux et la nuit se passe mieux. Puis c'est aussi bon pour la ligne._

_- Bon, si l'experte à parler._ Fît Estel en rigolant.

Il se servît en viande, prît des légumes et une pomme, puis attendît qu'elle ait finit de se servir pour ensuite aller s'asseoir à une table de quatre places qui était libre, Myalée partît remplir la cruche d'eau au bassin puis revînt un peu après. Ils commencèrent à manger quand un demi-elfe vînt les voir.

_- Hé ! T'es nouveau ici ?_ Demandât-il avec un étrange sourire.

_- Mathias arrête. _Recommandait Myalée, une grande partie du réfectoire les regardait, amusés pour certains et las pour d'autres.

_- Tu connais quels sorts ?_ Continuât-il dans sa lancée sans tenir compte des dires de la demi-elfe.

_- Aucun. _Mentît Estel, c'était un demi-mensonge, oui il connaissait des sorts mais pas ceux d'ici et il n'avait pas envie de se battre ce soir.

_- Regarde alors. _Mathias fît apparaître dans sa main un orbe de feu, c'était une petite sphère de flammes tourbillonnantes qui grésillaient dans sa main, il tendît l'orbe vers Estel.

_-_ _Tiens, je te l'offre._ Disait-il en souriant, Estel fût attiré irrésistiblement par cet orbe et tendît sa main, Mathias déposât l'orbe dans sa main et sentît l'énergie magique de l'orbe au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de sa main, il sentait le tourbillon de magie qui la maintenait dans sa forme.

Il y eût un déclic, il savait que si l'orbe arrêtait de rouler sur elle-même elle exploserait dans sa main et il aurait sûrement très mal. Alors il se concentrât sur son énergie personnelle pour produire un courant tourbillonnant dans sa main et quand Mathias lâchât son orbe dans la main d'Estel celle-ci n'explosât pas mais tournait toujours sur elle-même, mais ne sachant pas quoi en faire, il la gardât dans sa main et se concentrât plus encore sur sa vitesse. Il était désormais facile de deviner la rotation de l'orbe d'un point de vue extérieur, l'orbe était devenu parfaitement lisse et seule quelques petites flammes tournantes dans le sens de rotation apparurent puis disparurent aussitôt. Tous étaient en émoi, personne dans la salle n'aurait pût prédire que ça se passerait ainsi, ils pensaient tous que soit l'orbe lui aurait explosé dans la main, soit il la refuserait, mais jamais ils auraient pensé qu'elle resterait intacte dans sa main.

Mais pour Estel c'était la panique, il venait de sentir que la vitesse lui échappait et cela se vît, au fil des secondes qui passaient l'orbe s'aplatissaient et s'élargissait, mais même quand elle ne fût plus qu'un disque d'une trentaine centimètres tournant à une vitesse folle, il continuait de s'aplatir et de s'élargir. Si bien qu'une trentaine de secondes après elle était devenue un anneau de feu large d'une cinquantaine de centimètre et épais d'un centimètre.

-_ ESTEL !_ Criât Myalée terrifiée, Estel tendait sa main droite vers le plafond au-dessus de laquelle tournait l'anneau de feu, et lui gisait affalé contre son siège, les yeux dans le vide et la respiration lente.

Lorsque le sort fût dissipé par un maître de guerre, le bras droit d'Estel tombât le long de son siège et il sombrât dans l'inconscience.

Quand Estel revînt à lui il pût remarquer qu'il était allongé dans un lit et se trouvait dans une infirmerie, il vît aussi que la licorne Andria était là, à son chevet et le regardait dans les yeux.

-_ Comment te sens-tu ?_

_- Mal…_ Répondît faiblement Estel.

_- C'est normal, tu as utilisé toute ta magie pour empêcher que l'orbe n'explose, ce qui était je ne te le cache pas, une bonne idée. Malheureusement tu as perdu le contrôle sur ta magie et cela a failli te coûter la vie._ Expliquât-elle calmement.

_-_ _Ah…Désolé._ Sa voie n'était que murmure et c'était douloureux pour lui de parler.

_- Ne sois pas désolé, Mathias a commis une faute et a été sanctionné pour ça, maintenant tu dois te reposer et je pense que d'ici demain tu seras sur pieds._ Continuât-elle avant de se retourner et de quitter l'infirmerie. Estel, lui se rendormît aussitôt.

Quand il se réveillât le lendemain, il se sentait effectivement mieux que la veille, il se redressât, enfilât ses lunettes et remarquât que le chef Elendanil était là, assis sur une chaise et qu'il le regardait curieux.

-_ Te revoilà parmi nous Estel. Nous avons bien crû que tu y resterais._

_- Je suis le Survivant. _Fît Estel las.

_-_ _Ce que tu as fait était du grand art, je suis certain qu'avec tes capacités, si tu t'entraînes sérieusement avec les autres élèves tu deviendras très vite un vrai mage de bataille. Je sens que tes capacités sont illimitées. Il te faut juste apprendre à utiliser convenablement ta puissance._ Disait gravement le chef elfique, il se levât et se mît à côté du jeune homme et le regardât dans les yeux.

_-_ _Quelle est ta date de naissance ? _Demandât-il.

_- Le 31 juillet monseigneur. _Répondît Estel.

_-_ _Sache Estel que nous sommes le15 juillet, tu es restés dans le coma pendant deux jours complets, en comptant hier, cela en fait trois en tout. Nous avons donc 15 jours pour t'apprendre à canaliser ta puissance au travers de sorts que nous t'enseignerons._

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe le 31 juillet de si spéciale ?_

_- A chacun des anniversaires des humains, votre potentiel magique croît et à votre majorité il a atteint son stade d'évolution lente maximum. Je t'explique._

_Plus tu développes ta puissance magique par des entraînements entre tes anniversaires, plus ton évolution à ces moments-là est importante. Imagine que ta puissance est représentée par des niveaux de 1 à 20 par exemple, si le 1er août 1991 tu es de niveau 1 et qu'au 31 juillet 1992 tu sois de niveau 8, alors le 1er août 1992 tu seras de niveau 12, alors que si tu restes au niveau 1, le 1er août 1992 tu passeras seulement niveau 2. Tu comprends donc l'importance des entraînements._

_- Oui, je crois. Mais comment savoir de quel niveau on est ? _Demandât Estel.

_- On ne peut déterminer un niveau ce n'était qu'un exemple pour te faire comprendre le processus, mais pour répondre je dirais que cela se sent._

_- Se sent ?_

_- Oui, tu verras quand tu gagneras en puissance tu sentiras la différence entre avant et après, mais sache que ta puissance est déjà grande pour quelqu'un de ton âge, mais faible par rapport à ta destinée._

_- Ah._

_- Je te laisse jeune Estel, je donnerai des consignes à Aust et Lohi pour que ton entraînement soit des plus dur et des plus efficace, nous n'avons que peu de temps devant nous._


	2. La formation

Il se concentrait sur le sort que Mathias lui avait montré, il trouvait fascinant la manière dont ils utilisaient la magie et l'orbe qu'il avait tenu dans ses mains avait éveillé en lui un sentiment de puissance mêlé à une sorte de liberté. Il avait du mal à exprimer ce qu'il avait ressentît avant qu'il n'en perde le contrôle s'était tellement enivrant.

Il tendît sa main devant lui et se concentrât, il imaginât qu 'il tenait dans sa main un orbe de feu identique à celui qu'il avait tenu quelques jours plus tôt, en vain.

_- Mets ton armure et rejoins-moi dehors. _ Ordonnât Aust, Estel le soupçonnait de l'avoir espionné mais il obtempérât sachant que s'attarder sur ce détail serait futile et puéril.

_-_ _Te voilà enfin, sache que même un escargot mettrait plus vite son armure. _Lui reprochât son formateur.

_-_ _Je sais mais…_

_- Pas de mais ! Demain tu dois être capable d'enfiler ton armure dans les temps réglementaires ! _Le ton qu'avait employé Aust était semblable à celui de Rogue, plein de mépris et un regard de dédain lui était adressé.

_-_ _Sache que je ne te ferais pas de cadeaux ! Le seigneur Elendanil m'a demandé de t'apprendre en 15 jours ce que d'autres apprennent en plusieurs années de formation et d'entraînement. Mais en vue de tes … dispositions, je pense que tu y survivras._

_Maintenant tu vas faire un tour de la place en courant ! Si tu t'arrêtes tu recommences ! Si tu marches tu recommences ! Maintenant cours !_

Estel ne se le fît pas dire deux fois, il partît en courant et remarquât que faire le tour de la place s'était révélée être impossible pour lui, il n'avait pas les capacités physiques pour faire ce que lui avait demandé Aust, il s'arrêtât et s'appuyât sur ses genoux.

- _Concentre-toi comme tu l'as fait ce matin ! _Ordonnât Aust en le rejoignant.

Il obtempérât sceptique, il refît le même exercice que quelques minutes avant et à sa plus grande surprise il sentît un flux, un petit quelque chose se déplacer dans son bras pour aller dans sa main. Il tentât alors de forcer ce flux, mais celui-ci disparût aussitôt qu'il commençât à forcer, il en fût surpris et Aust eût un ricanement de dédain.

-_ Tu t'imagines peut-être que sur un champ de bataille tes ennemis te laisseront le temps de te concentrer sur ton sort. Tu es vraiment pathétique. Et c'est sur toi que repose notre destiné ? Non mais ils confient ce genre de mission qu'aux plus incapable de tous. Je me demande pourquoi ta mère s'est sacrifiée pour sauver un déchet comme toi. Et ton parrain. Il devait être sérieusement dérangé pour venir te sauver, à croire que son emprisonnement l'a rendu complètement débile. _Insultait Aust en lançant des gestes de dédains et de mépris vers Estel, jadis Harry.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues, ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse, non, c'était des larmes de rages. Son visage était baissé, mais quand il le relevât, tous ceux qui étaient là purent voire que dans ses yeux brûlaient un feu étincelant, son visage était crispé par la haine et la rage.

Il hurlât sa rage et s'élançait sur Aust et lançât le poids qu'il pensait être un caillou, mais c'était un orbe d'électricité qu'il lançât à la place, Aust esquivât habilement le projectile avec un sourire satisfait. Estel lui, exultait, le sourire de cet homme qui avait insulté ses proches était une insulte à leur mémoire, il lançât orbes sur orbes et les impacts variaient, si les orbes étaient de feu ou d'électricité, il y avait des traces noires, si elles étaient de glace il y avait des stalactites, si c'était d'acide les points d'impacts étaient attaqués et rongés.

Estel s'essoufflait vite mais sa colère ne s'amenuisait pas, il attaquât alors à l'aide de traits de glaces, mais Aust, toujours souriant, esquivait chacune de ses attaques et soudain il contre-attaquât, il envoyât sur Estel un puissant rayon de feu qui le reçut en pleine poitrine, le projetant à une dizaine de mètres et le fît sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Quand Estel se réveillât, il était de nouveau dans l'infirmerie, dans la même pièce et le même lit, il sentît alors une vive douleur où le sort de Aust l'avait frappé et tout ce qui s'était passé lui revînt à l'esprit. Il pleurât alors sa rage envers cet homme et envers son impuissance, il n'avait pas pût venger l'affront fait à sa famille. Mais il se rendît bien compte que la vraie raison de ses larmes n'était pas ça, la vraie raison était qu'il n'avait pas pût encore une fois, contrôler ses sentiments devant cet homme et il enrageait de sa faiblesse.

Puis, soudainement il se levât, enfilât son armure avec soin et rapidité allât nettoyer son visage au petit bassin qui était dans la pièce et sortît de l'infirmerie. Devant la porte l'attendaient Aust et Lohi, tout deux avait un petit sourire satisfait.

-_ Eh ben ! A croire qu'après une colère tu deviens plus efficace. _Narguait Aust, Estel ne répondît pas.

_- Bien tu sembles comprendre que la colère ne mène à rien. _Fît Aust.

_- Il y a quand même un truc que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi t'es-tu senti affecté par ce qu'a dit Aust ? Tu n'es Plus Harry Potter, tu es Estel un orphelin qu'un mage anonyme a recueillit à sa naissance non ?_ Demandât Lohi, Estel sût alors que ce serait son histoire, celle qu'il racontera aux sorciers quand il retournera là-bas. Il sourit alors devant sa nouvelle vie et dît à ses formateurs :

_- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça car comme vous dîtes Harry Potter est mort. Tombé sous un sort que lui avait lancé Voldemort. _Le sourire des deux hommes s'élargît.

_- C'est vrai, il est mort est enterré._

_- Mais est-ce que Estel s'est quand même rendu compte que sa colère l'a, à la fois rendu plus fort et plus faible ? _Demandât Aust à Lohi.

_- Comment ça ? _Demandait Estel.

_- La colère t'a ouvert les voies de la magie de guerre, mais ta rage a obscurci ton esprit, rendant certes, tes sorts plus puissants mais extrêmement imprécis. Les esquiver fût aussi simple que de dire bonjour._

_- Mais maintenant que tes voies sont ouvertes. Nous pouvons commencer. _Annonçât gravement Aust après les explications de Lohi.

Le reste de la journée fût consacrée à l'amélioration de la précision de ses sorts, ils utilisèrent pour ça, des mannequins de paille. Estel lançait ses orbes dans différentes situation, en courant, fixe, assis, de profil, couché sur le ventre ou le dos. Chaque exercices étaient difficiles et demandaient beaucoup de concentration, surtout que ses formateurs lui vociféraient des insultes concernent sa vie antérieur, la rage que ressentait Estel quand il ne la faisait pas taire se voyait par ses échecs, il comprît tout le sens des paroles de ses formateurs, si il laissait sa colère l'aveugler il manquait sa cible mais si au contraire il faisait abstraction de se qu'il ressentait et des insultes, ses touches étaient plus nombreuses.

En fait, cet exercice commençât à lui plaire, si bien que quand vînt l'heure du dîner et la fin des exercices pour aujourd'hui, il fût un peu triste de rester sur sa fin comme ça. Il ne vît pas les airs étonnés et ravis de ses formateurs quand ils virent sa réaction. Estel reprît le même repas que la veille et s'assit à une petite table ronde, il remarquât que plus personne ne le regardait comme une bête curieuse et cela l'arrangeait.

-_ Estel !_ Appelât une voie féminine, il se retournât et vît que c'était Myalée, elle l'invitait à le rejoindre avec ses amis, ce qu'il fît. Quand il eût rejoint la table où étais la fille il vît qu'étaient assis deux demis-elfes, l'un aux cheveux noirs, l'autre les avait rouges une elfe aux cheveux argentés et un gnome (petit homme un peu trapu, haut de 80-90 cm environ).

_- Voici Ferno le flamboyant. _Fît-elle en montrant de la main le demi-elfe aux cheveux rouges.

_- Tebre le Ténébreux. _En montrant le demi-elfe aux cheveux noirs.

_- Miranda la capricieuse. C'était l'elfe._

_- Et enfin…_

_- Appelle-moi Tingle… Tingle la fée. _Annonçât ce dernier en se redressant sur sa chaise et en prenant un air important et hautain, ce qui les amusât tous.

_- Et moi tu me connais, je suis Myalée…_

_- Notre soleil…_Nommât Ferno.

_- Notre lumière… _Nommât à son tour Tebre suivit par Miranda :

_- Notre sagesse…_

_- Notre cerveau surtout ! _S'exclamât Tingle, tous rire au surnom, il continuât en montrant de ses deux mains Estel :

_- Notre artillerie ! _

- _Merci. _Fît Estel à leur attention.

_- Vous êtes tous des magiciens de guerre ? _Demandât Estel en commençant son repas.

_- Non pas tous, Tingle est illusionniste, Miranda est gardienne du savoir, Myalée est maîtresse de la lumière, Tebre est nécromancien, il n'y a que moi qui soit mage de bataille. _Terminât Ferno.

_- En quoi concernent vos différentes applications, si c'est comme ça qu'on dit._

_- Alors pour Ferno tout est dans son titre, mage de bataille ça parle de lui-même. Moi je suis nécromancien, je ne crée pas des armées de Morts-vivants, mais j'oriente mes études pour pouvoir les contrôler s'il en arrive et aussi dans les soins, car vois-tu l'art de la nécromancie est spéciale, là où les sorts de soins des prêtres s'arrêtent, mes pouvoirs eux commencent. Je peux te recréer grâce à un peu de sang, d'os et de quelques sorts, un nouveaux corps, un nouveau bras ou une jambe. Mais je ne vais pas te cacher que je saurais aussi créer des seconds-nés._

_Miranda, elle, étudie les plus anciens secrets et tire ses pouvoirs des anciens savoirs. Mais je pense qu'elle sera plus à même de t'apprendre ses fonctions._

_Pour Myalée, c'est très simple en fait. Elle est ma pire ennemie._

_- Oh ! Je t'en pris Tebre ! Ne dis pas ça !_ Grondait Myalée.

_- Si on se base sur nos titres c'est comme ça que cela doit être. En fait Estel, les maîtres de la lumière sont des tueurs de morts-vivants, ils utilisent pour ça la lumière de soleil._

_Et…_

- _C'était ton professeur de potion non ? _Demandât Tingle d'une voie innocente, Estel tournât la tête vers le gnome et vît avec stupeur qu'il tenait dans sa main, une image copie conforme à la tête de son ancien professeur Rogue.

_- Voilà ce qu'est un illusionniste. _Terminât Tebre.

_- Mais vous n'êtes pas tous des spécialistes du combat ? Alors pourquoi vous êtes là ? _Demandât Estel.

_- Parce que tous les 3 ans nous devons suivre sur 1 ou 3 mois un entraînement, ce qui nous permets d'être toujours apte au combat. _ Répondît Miranda.

_- Alors qu'as-tu pensé de ta première journée ? _Interrogeât Ferno très intéressé par la réponse.

_- C'était super ! Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien ! Cette sensation de pouvoir tout lâché dans sans retenue c'est dément ! _Les yeux du jeune homme brillaient de mille feux et il rayonnait de plaisir.

_- Je connais ça aussi. Mais tu verras, plus tu deviendras puissant et plus tu te lâcheras ! C'est une réaction en chaîne._

_- Oh ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ça ? Toi ? _Questionnait Miranda en le regardant avec surprise et étonnement. Ils éclatèrent tous de rire alors que Ferno grognait un quelque chose contre ceux qui passent trop de temps dans leurs livres.

_- Nous devrions allez nous coucher. _Conseillât sagement Tebre.

Quand il rejoignît son lit, celui-ci avait été désigné par ses supérieurs, Estel s'assit sur son lit et se concentrât pour faire le vide dans sa tête puis quand ce fût fait tout devînt blanc dans son esprit et il vît une ombre qui se rapprochait de lui et il le reconnût. C'était Sirius, son défunt parrain qui, comme ses parents, revenait du paradis pour lui faire ses adieux.

Estel sautât dans les bras de Sirius et pleurât, le plus âgé étreignît le plus jeune puis lui fît face, son air était grave et sérieux.

_- Harry écoutes-moi je n'ai que peut de temps, alors écoute-moi bien. _Estel opinât de la tête.

_- Voilà, tu ne dois en aucun cas laisser ta vie être dirigé par la prophétie et par les autres. Méfie-toi en particulier de Dumbledore, il n'est pas mauvais, mais il ne pense pas assez au bien des autres et a trop tendance à manipuler ceux à qui il fait croire qu'ils sont ses amis._

_Tu sais, je pense, que tu es mon héritier ainsi que celui de la famille Potter, il te faut absolument au moins avant ta majorité que tu refasses une apparition dans le monde magique pour que tu puisses récupérer ton héritage d'accord ?_

_Si tu te décides à retourner dans le monde magique tu dois avant devenir plus fort et avoir l'aval du seigneur local. Je sais que tu y arriveras Harry, tu dois te battre, pour toi, pour ton avenir, pour qu'un jour tu puisses avoir des enfants et vivre en paix._

_Harry, sache que je t'aime comme le fils que je n'ai jamais eu, je suis… tellement fier de toi…_

_Je t'aime Harry… _Les visages des deux hommes étaient recouverts de larmes miroitantes et dans un flash de lumière Sirius Disparût, puis dans un second flash de lumière Harry se réveillât.

La journée suivante commençât très brutalement, levé du lit à l'aube par Aust, il le rejoints deux minutes après. Estel remarquât que comme l'avait dit le nain, ôter son armure et la mettre devenait presque évident pour lui et il fût satisfait que son apprentissage évolue aussi bien.

Aust discutait avec Lohi puis il s'approchât de son élève.

_- Aujourd'hui nous allons essayé une autre façon de t'enseigner la magie de guerre, puisque apparemment monsieur se refuse à écouter les sorts que je lui dicte et les reproduire. Alors nous allons passer à la manière forte._

A peine eût-il finit de parler qu'il attaquât Estel, d'abord avec un rayon de givre, puis enchaînât sort sur sort : trait de feu, projectiles magiques, boule de feu, éclair, contact glacial, choc électrique et tout un tas d'autre qu'Estel tentait d'esquiver mais Aust le touchait toujours.

Mais à chaque coup, à chaque fois qu'Aust le touché, Estel sentait comme si un nœud explosait, que ce nœud n'était que magie et avait un rôle de barrage. Si bien que plus de ses nœuds explosaient, plus Estel sentait la magie couler en lui, l'envahir, l'élevant à un état de bien-être, d'extase, le sentiment de liberté se faisait plus grand, tellement plus grand.

Aust, ainsi qu'une dizaine d'autres mages, avaient arrêté leurs activité, en effet depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, Estel ne bougeait plus, même quand il se prenait un sort en pleine poitrine il ne bronchait pas, au contraire, son état semblait changer et semblait devenir euphorique.

Quand il rouvrît les yeux pour revenir à un état conscient, Estel lévitait à trois mètres du sol, au début il semblât paniqué alors que ses camardes étaient en émoi. Puis se rendant finalement compte qu'il contrôlait son état, un immense sourire se dessinât sur son visage, mais ce n'était pas le sourire d'un ami ou d'un proche, c'était plutôt le sourire carnassier qu'un prédateur aurait envers sa proie.

Il reproduisît les sorts encaissés et les lançât sans faire d'incantations ni physique, ni orales. Il commençât par lancer une boule de feu pour disperser les mages qui s'étaient agglutiné, puis il montât plus haut dans le ciel.

Il lançât alors une rafale de trait de feu sur ses compatriotes à une cadence soutenue, les traits s'écrasèrent sur le sol par dizaine, provoquant la panique dans la zone ciblée ; puis d'une revers de la main il envoyât une salve de 6 boules de feu qui s'écrasèrent au sol sur une ligne de 30m de long, chacune provoquait des explosions de flammes de 6m de diamètre.

Il s'amusait, là dans le ciel à environ 50m du sol, il voyait tous les mages courir dans tous les sens, s'organiser pour une riposte, ils ressemblaient à des fourmis.

La riposte vînt par une salve d'au moins 40 traits d'énergies (feu, glace, électricité, acide) et d'au moins le même nombre de boules de feu, sans compter la bonne soixantaine de projectiles magiques. Mais aucun de ses sorts ne passât, Estel créât un puissant bouclier de flammes qui absorbât au moins 80 des sorts, il pût en volant, esquiver les sorts restants.

Il contre-attaquât par une rafale de dizaine de traits de feu, par des salves incessantes de boules de feu. Quand la fumée crée aux points d'impacts se dissipât, Estel pût constater l'étendue des dégâts : des cratères dans le sol par vingtaine, sûrement des blessés mais aucuns morts, il s'était retenu dans ce but et peu de dégâts matériels, le fort étant immense il pût se lâcher sans trop craindre de toucher les bâtiments.

Il décidât de lancer ce qui serait il le savait, son assaut final, le summum de ce qu'il pouvait lancer comme sort offensif. Il se cabrât en arrière, bras tendus, les mains jointes comme s'il tenait un ballon, il se concentrât et rassemblât ses dernières forces, d'infimes et d'innombrables traits de lumière se rassemblèrent entre ses mains, créant une sphère d'énergie comparable au soleil par son éclat, sa forme et surtout par l'impression de bien-être qui en émanait. Puis d'un mouvement brusque, il lançât sa sphère, qui avait atteinte une taille de 1 m de diamètre, vers le sol, elle descendait vite, mais tout semblait allé au ralentis, la sphère s'écrasât au sol et explosât dans une émanation de lumière éblouissante sur un diamètre de presque 30m. Estel sentît de sa hauteur l'immense chaleur dégagée par l'explosion, puis tout devînt noir.


	3. L'héritage

Noir, que du noir…

En haut du noir devant du noir, derrière du noir, dessous du noir. Tout n'était que ténèbres autour de lui. Il marchait sans savoir s'il marchait sur un sol où dans le vide, mais dans tous les cas il avançait, le silence du lieu n'avait rien d'oppressant ni d'inquiétant, si ce n'est qu'il ne s'entendait même pas respirer. Il marchait et cherchait une quelconque source lumineuse du regard. Puis il la vît au loin, une petite lueur qui flottait dans les airs, il courût dans sa direction, la lueur devenait quelque peu plus grosse à mesure.

Arrivait à portée de vue, il remarquât que la lueur était en fait un petit être vert pourvu d'ailes de fées, qui volait entouré d'une bulle lumineuse blanche, ce dudit être remarquât le visiteur et disparût pour réapparaître aussi silencieusement qu'il avait disparût, derrière l'intrus, l'effrayant au passage. La petite créature approchât son visage de celui de l'homme avec amusement, le visiteur reculait en se demandant quelle était cette créature. Celle-ci continuait à le suivre.

L'homme trébuchât et se retrouvât à terre, il entendît des petits rires, c'était le petit être qui, du haut de ses 70cm cachait son rire amusé derrière ses petites mains, mais c'était peine perdue car tout son corps était secoué de son rire. Il prît alors confiance, cette petite bête ne devait as être bien méchante et il rejoignit son rire.

Le petit être avait disparût quand il arrêtât de rire et il se retrouvât à nouveau dans une ambiance des plus silencieuse.

_- Bah !_ _Où est-il passé ?_ Demandait-il. _Petit, hou hou, petit._ Viens je ne te veux aucun mal.

_- Vraiment ?_ Tonnât une voie grondante comme le tonnerre, l'homme fût secoué et cherchait d'où pouvait provenir cette voie.

_- Alors que veux-tu ?_ Fît une seconde voie qui ressemblait à la pluie.

_- Quelles sont tes intentions ?_ Grondait une troisième voie qui ressemblait à un brasier.

_- Qui êtes-vous ?_ _Où…où êtes-vous ?_ Demandait l'homme paniqué, puis tout disparût.

Cela faisait maintenant 4 jours que Estel était dans le coma, Elendanil avait tout vu mais surtout sentit ce qui s'était passé au fort et dire qu'il avait été furieux n'était que relativiser les choses, jamais son peuple en presque 1000 années ne l'avait vu aussi furieux à part peut-être quand il avait dût faire face à l'invasion des morts-vivants il y avait 500 ans. Maintenant il attendait juste que le responsable de ce moment reprenne ses esprits, il en prendrait pour son grade, élu ou pas. Il était assis seul dans son bureau, ses seconds avaient été mis en congé pur éviter qu'ils ne subissent injustement ses foudres. La porte de son bureau s'ouvrît soudainement et laissât passer d'étranges êtres…

À l'infirmerie on s'activait autour du jeune homme, en effet il avait épuisé ses réserves de magie à un point qui aurait dût lui être fatal, mais le fait était là, il était mal en point certes, mais vivant et tous pensaient que c'était pour cette raison que leur chef n'avait pas choisi sa sanction, pas encore. Mais ils savaient que la sanction allait être sévère et tous le plaignaient.

Estel revînt à lui, il remarquât qu'il était à l'infirmerie et sentît la présence des infirmiers, mais aussi de Myalée et ses amis, ainsi que leurs regards courroucés. Il baissât la tête et attendît la tempête qui ne tardât pas, en effet Myalée avait poussé les infirmiers sur les côtés et se plantât devant Estel les mains sur les hanches, le visage rouge de colère mais elle avait un regard à la fois inquiet et enragé.

_- Dis-moi espèce de jeune CRETIN !_ Disait-elle en insistant bien sur le dernier mot. _Pouvons-nous savoir ce qui t'a amené à faire UNE CHOSE AUSSI IDIOTE ET INCONSCIENTE !_ Elle ne parlait plus elle criait. _POURQUOI T'ES-TU MIS DANS CET ETAT ?_ Ses cris étaient coupés par des sanglots. _POURQUOI ?_

Estel ne sût que répondre à ça, lui non plus ne le savait pas, mais c'était surtout de voire pleurer son amie devant lui, alors que c'était lui qui en était la cause, qui lui faisait mal alors il baissât le regard en murmurant un faible 'désolé'. Tebre avait rejoins Myalée et avait mis ses mains sur ses épaules mais d'un mouvement brusque d'épaule elle se dégageât et sortît en courant. Tebre poussât un soupir et se retournât vers Estel.

_- Elle s'est beaucoup inquiétait tu sais._ Fît-il d'une voie calme, les infirmiers étaient sortis au moment où Myalée avait crié. _Elle était toujours à ton chevet dès qu'elle en avait le temps, pareil pour nous._ _Je ne sais pas si tu as fait ça dans l'espoir de mourir et rejoindre ta famille, j'espère que non, mais si tel était le cas alors sache que tu ferais la plus belle erreur que l'homme peut faire._

_- Je…je suis désolé._ Murmurât Estel.

_- Estel._ L'intéressé levât les yeux vers Tebre. _Nous, nous sommes là._ Dit-il en montrant d'un mouvement de bras Ferno, Tingle et Miranda. _Alors ne crois plus être seul, car c'est faux, je sais que nous nous connaissons à peine et que tu passes par des épreuves difficiles, nous ne pouvons pas les passer pour toi, mais nous pouvons te soutenir, t'aider, il te suffit de t'ouvrir…_

_- J'ai fait un rêve._ Coupât Estel, captant ainsi l'attention de tous, les trois autres s'assirent sur des chaises à côté du lit. _J'étais dans un espace vide, tout était noir…_ Il leur racontât son rêve et quand il eût finit il dit : _c'est le premier rêve que je fais dans lequel je ne vois ni les maltraitances de mon oncle, ma tante et mon cousin ni les réunions de Voldemort, ni les tortures qu'il inflige à ses victimes, ni la mort de mon parrain et aussi c'est la première fois qu'en me réveillant je n'ai pas la cicatrice en feu ni subit la douleur du Doloris. La première fois._ La dernière phrase était un murmure, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, il rétractât ses jambes et posât sa tête sur ses genoux.

Après ça l'infirmerie devînt silencieuse, Tebre avait un regard compatissant et il passât sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, puis le forçât à se coucher, Estel se rendormit aussitôt. Tebre fît signe aux autres de sortir, ils furent surpris de trouver derrière la porte Myalée et le seigneur elfe, ce dernier semblait plus joyeux, humeur qui contrastait énormément avec la précédente. Ils fermèrent la porte et il prît la parole.

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas là pour le sanctionner, en fait je venais voire comment il allait quand j'ai surpris cette jeune femme qui écoutait aux portes._ Dit-il en montrant une Myalée rougissante du doigt. _Sinon je suis fier de vous, vous avez réussi à le faire s'ouvrir à vous._ _Je pense que vous savez tous ce que veut dire son rêve ?_

_- Monseigneur c'est impossible._ Fît Myalée. _Enfin Estel ne peut pas recevoir cet héritage-là._

_- Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas ?_

_- Mais…mais, ce n'est pas correct. _Avançait-elle légèrement tremblante.

_- Ne vous en faîtes pas._ _Si nous lui montrons que nous sommes tous là pour lui il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes._ _Au fait !_ _Nous sommes le 15._ Terminât Elendanil avant de partir, laissant là les 5 amis inquiets.

…Ton esprit…ferme-le…

Estel se réveillât en sursaut, il transpirait et touchât sa cicatrice, elle ne brûlait pas, alors pourquoi était-il dans cet état ? Pourquoi avait-il si chaud ? Il regardât autour de lui, depuis quand l'infirmerie était-elle aussi petite ? Il se levât pour sortir du lit mais se retrouvât aussitôt sur le dos au sol, les quatre fers en l'air, ou plutôt ses quatre pattes en l'air. LES PATTES !

Depuis quand avait-il des pattes ? Il se mît sur ses pattes d'un bond et utilisât le miroir de l'infirmerie pour se regarder, il eût un choc. Il n'avait plus rien d'humain, au contraire ! Il ressemblait à un lion d'une hauteur de 2m au garrot, ses poils étaient d'un beau brun, son visage était orné d'un masque qui était composé de plusieurs éléments : une moustache blanche en fer colée sur une étoile rouge à sept branches dont les trois branches supérieurs étaient de la couleur de l'or. De son dos sortaient quatre plaque de cristal et de l'arrière de sa tête s'échappait un nuage aussi long que son corps et qui bougeait inlassablement, quatre anneaux de fer étaient accrochés sous ses genoux.

Si une personne passait par là elle aurait bien rit, c'était en effet assez amusant de voir un animal ressemblant fort à un lion à quelques détails près, se regarder dans un miroir avec la gueule tombante et les yeux écarquillaient de surprise.

Il reprît ses esprits et s'assit devant le miroir, en quoi s'était-il transformé ? Etait-ce sa forme animagus ? Quand s'était-il transformé ? Durant la nuit ? Mais il ne l'avait pas rencontré avant ou peut-être que si en fait, il poussât un petit rugissement. Ce dernier ressemblait au bruit des flammes crépitantes dans un foyer, et il sût où et quand il avait déjà entendu ce son : _- Quelles sont tes intentions ?_ c'était dans son rêve la troisième voie qui lui avait parlé.

Il fût surpris quand un bruit de fiole se brisant sur le sol se fît entendre à sa gauche, une infirmière était à l'entrée et avait lâché un plateau où devaient se trouvait des médicaments. L'infirmière était terrorisée et au moment où Estel sous sa forme animal allait la calmer elle poussât un hurlement et s'enfuyait en courant, aussitôt l'alarme retentit dans le fort, Estel paniquât, sous sa forme actuelle personne ne le reconnaîtrait et ils l'attaqueraient sans ménagement.

Il sautât à travers la fenêtre et atterrit dans la coure, étaient déjà près à se battre une vingtaine de soldats, ceux-ci commencèrent à incanter, Estel courait esquivant les sorts qui lui étaient destinés, le bruit réveillât tout les soldats. Il courait dans tout les sens pour leur échapper mais dans sa panique il ne pouvait résonner avec sagesse et il se retrouvât rapidement coincé entre un mur d'enceinte et une quarantaine de soldats.

Il reculât jusqu'à être collé contre le mur, il regardait paniqué autour de lui, les mages incantèrent quand soudain un déclic se fît dans son esprit, ses pattes habituellement blanches devinrent rouge et s'enflammèrent, des reflets de flammes illuminèrent ses plaques dorsales, dans ses yeux brûlaient d'intenses flammes, il se cabra et en retombant au sol il crachât un souffle de feu sous forme de cône, blessant sérieusement plusieurs mages et en faisant reculer les autres.

Il profitât de ce moment de battement pour sauter par-dessus les mages et s'élancer à vive allure à travers la cours, la traversant comme un coup de vent et il bondît hors du fort, passant par-dessus le mur d'enceinte dont la hauteur culminait à 15-20 mètres et retombât au sol en douceur il courût jusque la lisière de la forêt et s'arrêtât, il se retournât et regardât les murs derrière lesquels l'attendait toute une garnison, alors il repartît, s'enfonçant dans la forêt. Mais il ne vît pas qu'une jeune demi-elfe blonde le regardait s'enfuir, une larme de tristesse roulant sur sa joue.

Il courait ou plutôt il galopait, il courait parce que c'était la seule chose qui ne lui faisait pas penser à sa solitude et aussi parce que la sensation du vent qui glissait dans ses poils et sur son visage était unique, il avait atterrit dans une sorte de marais sombre où l'eau était tellement clair et pure que l'on avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait rien, le sol était recouvert d'un fin tapis de mousse, la sensation sous ses pattes était agréable et cela détendait ses coussinets, qui avaient étés très sollicités lorsqu'il sautait d'arbre en arbre ou courait sur les cailloux.

De plus l'air présente était agréable, apaisante, il gambada jusqu'à l'eau et il se rafraîchît, une fois désaltéré il observât son reflet dans l'eau miroitante et poussât un soupir résigné.

_- Entei !_ Fît soudain une petite voie cristalline, Estel tournât la tête vers l'origine du bruit et il vît sortir d'un tronc mort et creux horizontale, le petit être qu'il avait vu dans son rêve. _Comme je suis content de te revoir !_ _Dis…Ooooh._ Et il partît dans un petit rire cristallin qui pour le moment n'amusait pas Estel et il lui fît comprendre par un petit grognement.

_- Qui es-tu ?_ Demandât Estel. _Pourquoi es-tu apparût dans mon rêve ?_

_- Il fallait que nous nous rencontrions jeune Potter._ Répondît la petite fée. _Je me présente, Celebi, esprit de la nature et du temps._ _Toi tu es Harry Potter, nouvellement nommé Estel car déclaré mort dans ton monde, sous cette forme tu es Entei, l'esprit des volcans._ _Ai-je répondu à tes questions ?_ Demandât Celebi avec un sourire amusé. Estel quand à lui restait interdit, ce petit être avait résumé toute sa récente histoire sans erreur et il était devenu un esprit, l'esprit des volcans en plus. _Moi j'ai des questions._ Fît Celebi en ramenant Estel à la réalité.

_- Comment vas-tu faire pour récupérer ton héritage dans ton monde ?_ _Qui as-tu rencontré dans ton rêve à part moi et Entei ?_ _Et es-tu près à assumer ton rôle ?_ Cette dernière question eût l'effet d'une douche froide pour Estel.

_- Mon rôle ?_

_- Tu dois assurer ma protection, c'est ton rôle. Et sinon pour les autres questions ?_

_- Pour mon héritage, je vais me faire passer pour le fils de Harry Potter, pour cela il suffira d'inventer une histoire comme quoi il est passé dans un monde où le temps passe plus vite et qu'après sa mort je me suis retrouvé dans ce monde et maintenant je cherche mon héritage._

_- Mais en voilà une bonne idée, il te faudra travailler la fermeture d'esprit c'est tout où te créer des souvenirs de cette période. Sinon ?_ Continuait Celebi avant sa voie légère.

_- Lors de mon rêve, après votre disparition…_

_- Tutoie-moi s'il TE plait. _Demandait Celebi en croisant les bras bougon.

_-…TA disparition._ Fît Estel avec un petit sourire. _J'ai entendu une voie tonnante, la voie de Entei et une troisième voie qui ressemblait à la pluie. Je pense à un truc là. Si tu es l'esprit du temps tu pourrais peut-être m'aider non ?_ Demandât Estel, Celebi le regardât avec un petit sourire et s'asseyant sur la tête du lion il dit :

_- Oh mais je l'ai déjà fait avec Entei, c'est d'ailleurs là que tu l'as vu pour la première fois, tu ne t'en souviens pas, c'est tout._

_- Vraiment ! _S'étonnât Estel sautant de ses quatre pattes simultanés secouant au passage Celebi, qui roula le long de son dos et au moment où il allait tomber Estel le rattrapât avec une de ses pattes avants.

_- Ben oui, tu en doutes ?_ _Je vais te faire t'en souvenir._ Annonça Celebi en posant sa main sur le front du lion impatient.

Il revît alors la scène où Sirius tombait dans le voile, mais au moment de le traverser il fût rattrapé par Entei qui agrippât sa robe avec sa gueule et Celebi volait au-dessus de lui, Entei regarda Harry dans les yeux et emmenât Sirius.

Quand Estel revînt à lui, il se rendît compte qu'il pleurait et qu'un nœud au niveau de son cœur avait disparut.

_- Celebi._ Fît-il la voie tremblante.

_- Oui._ Répondît ce dernier en se plaçant devant lui.

_- Je te protégerait quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il se passe où que l'on soit, je te protégerait, j'en fait le serment._ Clamait Estel avant de s'incliner devant le petit esprit vert. _Mais pourrais-je le revoir ?_ _Pou…_

_- Oui on pourra._ _Mais il faudra d'abord que tu apprennes à reprendre ta forme humaine et que tu prennes tes deux autres formes, ainsi que l'occlumencie._

_- Je le ferai. _Disait-il convaincu et la voie ferme.

_- Bien, alors commençons grand frère._

_- Grand frère ?_

_- Oui._ _Tu rajouteras dans ton histoire que tu m'as trouvé abandonné tout bébé et que tu m'as élevé._ _Le mieux maintenant sera de voire si ma forme humaine sera une petite fille ou un petit garçon._ Il rigolât amusé.

_- Cela a-t-il une importance ?_

_- Non. Mais j'ai remarqué que quand ceux qui passaient par ton chemin étaient des hommes je prenais l'apparence d'une petite fille et inversement pour les femmes._

_- Ah. Bon commençons Celebi. _

Il tournât la tête vers le petit être et découvrît à la place d'une petite fée verte, une ravissante petite fille brune d'environ 4ans. Il commençât sa formation et il travaillât d'abord ses transformations, c'est au bout d'une semaine et d'innombrables heures de méditations qu'il parvînt à reprendre sa forme humaine et en constatât les changements : son corps était celui d'un athlète, sa force décuplée, il avait grandit aussi et mesurait 1m87 environ et il possédait désormais une moustache et une petite barbe brune qui encadrait sa bouche.

Pour se nourrir, il chassait différent gibier, biches, chevreuils, sangliers il ne chassait pas les animaux magiques car trop peu nombreux par rapport aux autres.

Pour pouvoir se retransformer en Entei il ne mît qu'une journée, mais il passât trois bonnes semaines avant de pouvoirs se transformer en Raikou, sa seconde forme : Il ressemblait à un tigre, mais mesurait 1m90 au garrot, sa queue faisait penser à un éclair et il portait lui aussi un masque sur le visage, celui-ci était constitué d'une plaque de fer, d'une moustache en cristal ressemblant à une étoile à quatre branches, il avait une sorte de seconde moustache blanche qui, au lieu d'aller sur les côtés remontait le long de son visage pour former au sommet de son crâne deux petites boules et il avait aussi deux dents de sabre. Un nuage violet partait de derrière son cou et ressemblait à 9 queues dont le bout s'enroulait sur lui-même.

La forme de Raikou représentait l'esprit du tonnerre, sa particularité physique était son incroyable vitesse, il était capable de bouger aussi vite que le vif d'or et courir aussi vite que le vent. Quand deux jours après, il reprit forme humaine, Estel était pourvu de tatouages noirs ressemblant à des éclairs sur ses bras, son dos et ses jambes, ses cheveux étaient hérissés dans tous les sens comme s'il avait pris la foudre et le mieux était que ses réflexes et sa vitesse s'étaient décuplés.

Il prît pour la première fois la troisième forme au bout de deux semaines, cette forme-ci était Suicune, l'esprit de l'eau et de la pureté. Il ressemblait à un chien de 2m de haut, dont le corps était dépourvu de poils, mais à la peu très douce, celle-ci était bleu clair parsemé de tâche blanche en formes de losanges, son visage était simple, le museau et la gueule étaient blancs, de son front partait une étrange couronne en cristal bleu et dont la pièce maîtresse ressemblait à un rubis de 1m de long et creux en son centre, Le nuage qui partait de derrière son cou était d'un bleu plus foncé que celui de sa peau et bougeait au même rythme que la mer.

Les atouts de cette forme étaient sa grâce, sa résistance et avant tout son calme. Différents points qui se voyaient sur sa forme humaine, ses trait étaient plus fin et son visage était devenu inexpressif.

Quand Estel fît le compte de tout le temps passé à se transformer et esprit et en humain, il se rendît compte que c'était la fin août et que bientôt arriverai la rentrée scolaire, cela lui fît bizarre de savoir qu'il ne retournerait pas à Poudlard.

Il apprît durant tout le mois de septembre à utiliser les pouvoirs de ses formes animagus, il se rendît vte compte que leurs pouvoirs étaient illimités, mais il était désormais capable de gérer ses pouvoirs et ainsi d'éviter qu'il n'en perde le contrôle comme cela lui était arrivé en juillet avec Mathias. Il en avait profité pour fignoler son histoire avec Celebi et apprendre l'occlumencie et la légimencie, il avait découvert une technique infaillible qui avait bien fait rire Celebi et dont le concept ferait rire bien du monde.

Début octobre ils décidèrent d'un accord commun qu'il était temps de retourner chez les elfes, d'achever sa formation et d'aller dans le monde magique récupérer son héritage.

Il se changeât en Raikou et Celebi sur son dos accrochée à ses boules de poil, il s'élançât dans la forêt aussi silencieusement et rapidement que le vent, il sautait d'arbre en arbre et ils arrivèrent en quelques minutes à peine à Eternia, la cité des elfes, il grimpât au sommet des arbres en sautant d'arbre en arbre et de plate-forme en plate-forme. La nouvelle de l'arrivée d'un animal magique se répandît comme une traînée de poudre et parvînt finalement aux oreilles d'une demi-elfe et de ses amis, mais elle fût la première partie.

Raikou était arrivé sur la plate-forme menant au manoir du seigneur elfe, il avançait calmement vers les gardes alors que eux avaient leurs piques tendus vers lui et le menaçaient, mais insensible à leurs menaces il s'avançât et ouvrît à leur plus grande stupéfaction, le passage d'un regard. Il marchât tranquillement sur le passage alors que bon nombre d'elfes le regardaient avec curiosité, surprise ou inquiétude, un cris retentît dans la tranquillité et la quiétude de la cité.

_- ESTEL !_

Ledit Estel eût ses poils qui se hérissèrent et eût un sursaut, il se retournât soudainement et se lançât à pleine vitesse vers le manoir malheureusement, le pont de cristal était trop lisse, ce qui fait qu'il patinât et se ratatinât les jambes écartées sur le sol. Mais il sentît l'arrivée imminente d'une personne qu'il n'ai pas souhaitable de rencontrer en ce moment et surtout dans son état. Alors il se redressât et courût sans super vitesse vers le manoir et fermât la porte derrière lui.

Il eût le blanc le plus total, par où allez pour allez chez le chef ?

_- Droite._ Fît Celebi excitée elle aussi.

Estel s'élançât alors à droite alors qu'au même moment la porte s'ouvrait sur une Myalée furax qui s'élançât à sa poursuite. Estel courait dans un couloir quand Celebi lui dît de prendre la première à gauche, il braquât mais glissant sur le sol nouvellement ciré entraînant meubles et poteries avec lui, tant pis il prendrait la deuxième à gauche, Il repartît et se ratatinât contre le mur quand il dût tourner à droite au bout du couloir, créant ainsi une bosse dans le mur et faisant tomber les tableaux qui y étaient accrochés. Mais Myalée n'avait pas abandonnée et continuait de la poursuivre, elle était furieuse contre lui, Estel était paniqué et Celebi était hilare.

Après une demi-douzaine d'accident d'un grand nombre de poteries brisées, de tableaux décrochés, de meubles 'démontés' pour ne pas dire ravagés, d'autant de bosses dans les murs et sur Raikou et les innombrables rayures sur le sol, ils finirent par arrivés au bureau du chef où il arrivât en même temps que Myalée. Alors qu'elle allait se lançait dans une magnifique plainte, la porte du bureau s'ouvrît dévoilant la même assemblée qu'il y a quelques mois.

_- Encore en retard Myalée._


	4. Rencontres houleuses

_- Rappel-moi ce qu'on fait là ?_ Demandât un Estel fatigué à une petite fillette nouvellement nommée Célia.

_- Le cerf que nous avons croisé, m'a dit qu'une tribu importante de lycanthropes s'est installée un peu plus loin._ _En tant qu'esprit de la forêt je me dois de leur souhaiter la bienvenue._

_- Et donc moi je serais là pour te protéger s'ils décident de t'attaquer._

_-Tu sais que je t'aime grand frère ?_ Fît Célia avec une moue enfantine et en tendant ses bras vers Estel.

_- Je sais, oui._ Il prît la forme d'Entei et s'élançât dans la forêt.

Après une course de quelques heures ils arrivèrent en vue du village construit par la tribu, Estel se tenait sur une branche d'un arbre et pouvait le voir dans tout son ensemble. Il y avait une vingtaine de maisons et le double de tentes, cela laissait présageait que leur nombre approchait la centaine.

Il remarquât une agitation au nord du village, en se focalisant uniquement sur cet événement il pût voir ce qui se passait comme s'il y était, il reconnût trois d'entre eux : Rémus Lupin, son ex-parrain et…Hermione !? Que faisait-elle là, elle ?

Ils étaient faces à un groupe d'individus qu'il identifiât à leur robe, comme des Mangemorts et il comprît qu'ils étaient dans une sale situation et sans prévenir Célia qui était sur son dos, il bondît et courût. Quand il arrivât à l'entrée du village il prît une forme hybride mi-lion, mi-homme et s'approchât de la place sans se faire remarquer et écoutât.

_- Greyback._ Grondât Rémus ; qui était ce Greyback ?

_- Rémus, quel plaisir de te revoir, alors ?_ _Comment vas-tu ?_ _Ta lycanthropie ne te gène-t-elle pas trop ?_ _Si tes parents n'avaient pas été là je ne t'aurais pas que mordu._

_- Tu viens rallier cette tribu à Voldemort ? N'en as-tu pas assez ? Avec tous ces enfants que tu enlèves et en fait des loups-garous ?_ Rageât Rémus.

_- Si tu n'es pas content, tu peux toujours me laisser cette jeune fille._ Greyback s'approchât de Hermione et se mît à la renifler avec délectation. _Elle est encore vierge, mmmh… Si tu viens avec moi je pourrais satisfaire tous tes désirs._ Fît-il en caressant sa poitrine puis son dos, elle, elle était tout simplement paralysée par la peur .

_- LACHE-LA !_ Hurlât Sirius en pointant sa baguette sur la gorge du mangemort, ce dernier lui lançât un regard plein de haine, attrapât Hermione, qui trop terrorisée ne fît rien pour se débattre, par la gorge et la soulevât du sol.

_- ARRETEZ !_ Grondât une voie qui coupât les sorciers dans leur élan. Un vieil homme s'approchât. _Veuillez lâcher cette jeune fille est partir, vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus ici._

_- QUOI ? Sais-tu qui je suis vieillard ? Comment oses-tu me perler de la sorte ? Qui es-tu pour ça ?_ Hurlât Greyback.

_- Je suis le sage de la tribu et…_

_- Où est le chef ?_ Le vieil homme semblât troublé mais répondît :

_- Il est…_

_- Je suis là !_ _Qui me demande ?_ Fît Estel sous sa forme hybride, il captât l'air surprit du vieil homme, mais aussi son sourire soulagé ; pourquoi soulagé d'ailleurs ? _Qui es-tu misérable, pour semer le trouble dans ma tribu en mon absence ?_

_- Je suis Greyback. _Répondît le concerné comme si son nom expliquait tout.

_- Et ?_ Ce petit mot surpris les mangemorts, Estel, grâce à son flair, sentît que Greyback était le seul loup-garou des trois.

- Vous n'avez pas entendu parlé de moi ?

_- Je me fiche pas mal des connards comme vous._ _LACHE CETTE FILLE !_ Sa voie retentît comme un coup de tonnerre et surpris tout le monde, pour intensifier son ordre il durcit son visage et fît briller ses yeux de rage et de flammes, sa crinière se mouvait comme des flammes et le fond de sa gorge brillait comme un brasier.

Greyback semblât hésiter l'espace d'un instant, mais il se reprît et se transformât en loup-garou, la gorge de Hermione toujours serrée entre ses doigts, ses griffes menaçaient de percer sa peau frêle à tout instant.

_- Et si je refuse ?_ Risquât-il.

Le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres passât de défis, à douleur inhumaine en l'espace de quelques secondes, Estel avait utilisé sa grande vitesse pour griffer profondément les deux bras du loup et d'écraser sa gueule entre le sol et son pied puis de se retourner vers ses deux acolytes et leur dire calmement :

_- Greyback n'est plus._

Les deux hommes ne cherchèrent pas plus longtemps à comprendre ou à discuter, ils transplanèrent immédiatement. Estel relevât Hermione, tombée au sol durant l'assaut, et la plaçât dans les bras de Sirius, qui le regardait incrédule. Il sentît alors plusieurs odeurs et apparurent devant lui une vingtaine de lycanthropes, loup-garou, ours-garou et tigre-garou, ceux-ci s'écartèrent pour laisser passer un…lion-garou.

_- Qui es-tu jeune homme ?_ Demandât-il à Estel.

_- Je comprends pourquoi vous aviez eu l'air rassuré._ _Vous pensiez que j'étais vraiment votre chef._ _Navré de vous avoir menti._ Dit-il au vieillard, puis se tournant vers le chef il continua. _Je me nomme Estel Potter._

_- Potter ?_ S'étonnât le chef, si Hermione avait retrouvé ses couleurs au nom, Rémus et Sirius les avaient perdues, eux.

_- Oui Potter, comme mon père._

_- Qui était votre père ?_ Demandât Sirius.

_- Il s'appelait Harry, vous le connaissiez ? _

_- J'étais son parrain._ Fît sombrement Sirius.

_- Oh._ _Euh._ _Chef !_ _Je suis venu, j'au vu qu'il y avait des ennuis ici alors je suis intervenu._

_- Je vous remercie pour ça, mais j'aimerai savoir si vous êtes venu juste par bonté d'âme ou pour autre chose ?_

_- En fait c'était vrai, mais je ne peux en dire plus devant eux, déjà que je vais devoir leur faire oublier mon nom._ Fît Estel désolé à l'encontre des trois sorciers.

_- Quoi !_ _Mais tu n'as_… Estel coupât Sirius par le sort d'oubli et effaça son nom et son origine de leurs esprits. Après un moment de battement, Rémus dît :

_- Je vous remercie d'avoir sauvé Hermione, Estel._

_- Ce n'est rien._

_- Que faisaient des sorciers dans mon village ?_ Demandât le lion-garou.

_- Nous sommes envoyés par Albus Dumbledore, il est chef de l'ordre du Phénix et souhaiterai que vous vous joignez à lui contre Voldemort._

_- Qu'avons-nous à y gagner ?_ Fît le chef.

_- Si vous vous battez à nos côtés, Dumbledore se battra pour que votre condition soit amélioré._ Quand Hermione terminât sa tirade la chef se mît à rire avec force, il dût s'appuyer sur une maison pour ne pas s'écrouler sous son hilarité, hilarité qui s'était répandue à tous les villageois. _Pourquoi riez-vous ?_

_- Nous rions parce que ce que vous nous proposez est ridicule._

_- Comment ça ridicule ?_ _Nous vous proposons une vie meilleure et vous trouvez ça ridicule ?_

_- Fillette, il y a 15 ans, quand Dumbledore était venu nous faire la même proposition nous avons accepté._ _Mais nous ne sommes passés de statut « à éliminer » qu'au statut « à craindre, à rejeter », ce qui, ma fois, me semble être la même chose._ _Peut-être qu'à la fin de la guerre si nous vous aidons, vous nous considérerez comme des êtres intelligents._ _Sachez que sur ce point Voldemort nous offrirai vraiment une place dans son monde._

_- Alors, vous allez acceptez sa proposition ?_ Demandât un Sirius perdu.

_- Non, car nous n'approuvons pas ses méthodes._

_- Mais enfin…_

_- Suffit !_ _Je vais réfléchir encore un temps et j'enverrai un messager pour transmettre ma réponse._ _Et j'ose espérer qu'il sera bien reçût._ Grondât le chef. Les sorciers acquiescèrent puis s'en allèrent et quand ils furent partis le chef se tournât vers Estel.

_- Pouh !_ _Enfin partis._ Soufflât-il. _Bon !_ _Et si nous allions parler dans ma cabane ?_ Fît-il, visiblement plus calme, il fît signe à quelques-uns de ses hommes de mettre Greyback dans une maison et de la barricader.

Quand ils arrivèrent tous trois, Estel, le chef et le sage, à la cabane du chef, la porte de celle-ci s'ouvrît sur une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains. Elle regardât tour à tour Estel et le chef, puis croisât les bras et dit.

_- Tu m'as caché que tu avais un fils ?_ Sans doute que les événements précédents l'avaient stressé et qu'il fallait qu'il se lâche ou que la question était stupide, mais dans tous les cas le résultat aurait été le même : le lion-garou avait explosé de rire. Soudain une idée germât dans l'esprit d'Estel.

_- Quoi ? _

_- Oh rien ma puce !_ _ah ah ah ah !_ _Non rien !_ _hi hi hi C'est juste que…_

_- Je suis Estel._ Coupât celui-ci, s'avançant vers la fille il lui tendît sa main, un grand sourire aux lèvres. _Ravi de vous rencontrer._

_- Excuse-nous ma chérie, mais nous devons parler moi et lui, seul. _Rajouta le chef quand la fille ne semblai pas vouloir partir.

_- Bon._ Se fâchât elle. _Je vois que je gène, alors je vais laisser parler les ô combien grandes personnes._ _Je serai chez Grandia, à moins que je gène là-bas aussi._ Puis elle partît, la chef soufflât et les invitât à entrer.

_- Excusez ma fille, elle a du mal à accepter qu'on ne lui dise pas tout._

_- Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, ce n'est rien._

_- Merci._ _Vous aviez des choses à me dire en privé je crois ?_

_- Oui mais je souhaiterai d'abord savoir à qui je m'adresse avant._

_- Hein ?_ _Je ne me suis pas présenté tout à l'heure ?_ Devant leurs hochements de têtes négatifs il soufflât de dépit. _Je suis Melchion, lion-garou et chef de cette tribu._

_- Enchanté._ _Estel Potter, fils du défunt Harry Potter._

_- C'est un honneur que de vous rencontrer monsieur Harry Potter, je suis Bulguet, le sage et chaman de la tribu._ Se présentât le vieil homme.

_- Vous vous trompez, je ne suis pas Harry Potter._ Rétorquait Estel, surpris mais cachant sa surprise.

_- Je ne me trompe jamais sur ce genre de chose, je vois en vous les esprits Entei, Raikou et Suicune et si je ne m'abuse, vous êtes le protecteur de l'esprit de la forêt Celebi._

_- Mais ?_

_- Je suis ravi de vous accueillir dans mon village et…_

Mais Harry/Estel n'écoutait plus, comment cet homme pouvait savoir tout ça ? C'était impossible, ses barrières mentales étaient toujours intactes et puis même s'il avait voulu pénétrer son esprit il l'aurait sût. Même Elendanil, qui était un magicien de très grande puissance, n'avait pût forcer ses barrières.

Et maintenant qu'ils savaient qui il était ? maintenant que toute son histoire tombait à l'eau, que tout ce qui faisait désormais de luiun homme différent avait disparût, qu'allait-il advenir de lui ? Allaient-ils le ramener aux sorciers ? Peut-être sera-t-il envoyé avec son parrain ? Son oncle ?

Il plongeait peu à peu dans un univers noir, où tout n'était que souffrance, il ne se doutait pas dans son état, qu'il était tombé contre un mur, qu'il était redevenu un homme, que sa cicatrice était réapparût et qu'un contact indésirable venait de s'établir…

_- Tiens ?_ _Encore en vie ?_ Demandât une voie amusée.

Harry regardât tout autour de lui, mais tout était noir, puis le décor changeât soudainement pour devenir une chambre aux couleurs vives avec, assis, dans l'un des deux fauteuils, Voldemort qui humait un verre de vin.

_- Alors Harry ?_ _Comment te sens-tu ?_

Le concerné ne répondît pas, mais revoir son ennemi l'avait mis dans une rage folle. Il se jetât sur Voldemort, qui, surpris et vautré dans son fauteuil, ne pût l'esquiver. Harry l'attrapât au col de sa cape, le soulevât et envoyât cogner son front contre le nez de son ennemi, puis lui envoyât un puissant coup de poing dans le foie, le jetât au sol, sautât sur son dos, Harry hurlait sa rage et sa peine tout en cognant et piétinant le mage noir.

Il reprit ses esprits après quelques instants, Voldemort tremblait et gisait dans son sang, plusieurs, si ce n'est toutes ses côtes s'étaient cassée sous les coups. Harry l'attrapât au col et à la ceinture, le soulevât, ouvrît la porte de la chambre et jetât l'indésirable dans les ténèbres qui s'étendaient au-delà de la porte. Tout disparût aussi soudainement que la température avait fait une chute vertigineuse.

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ Demandait-il, haletant, il constatât alors qu'il était de retour dans la cabane de Melchion, que la fille de ce dernier tenait un seau d'eau, sûrement gelée d'ailleurs, et regardait son père sévèrement. Célia était là et pleurait, Bulguet était soulagé.

_- Que s'est-il passé Estel ?_ Demandât celui-ci.

_- Rien qui ne vous concerne._ Crachât-il férocement au vieux sage.

_- ESTEL !_ C'était Célia qui s'était jetée dans les bras de son grand frère et pleurait à chaudes larmes. _Ne part pas !_ _Ne part pas, s'il te plaît !_

_- Chuuuuut._ _Je suis là ma puce ne t'en fais pas._ Lui murmurait-il.

_- Alors comme ça on tombe dans les pommes ?_ Se moquait le fille.

_- Tu es ?_

_- Cassandra._ _Je suis la fille de l'autre naze là._ Fît-elle en désignant Melchion d'un signe de la tête.

_- Estel._ Il se relavât et s'adressât aux adultes. _Nous garderons ce que vous savez secret._ _Sinon je venais vous souhaiter la bienvenue dans la forêt interdite au nom de l'esprit de la forêt._

_- Ah bien._ _Merci._


	5. Etrange phénomène

_- Dis tu m'écoutes ?_ Demandait Célia à Estel.

_- Hein ?_ Répondit ce dernier somnolant. – _Tu m'as parlé ? _Célia soufflât.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu as Estel ? Depuis notre rencontre avec Melchion, la semaine dernière tu es déprimé et depuis quelques jours tu sembles tout le temps fatigué, tu dors mal ou quoi ?_

_- Je ne sais pas Célia et puis je ne suis pas déprimé ! Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! _S'emportât Estel.

-_ Eh !! Mais tu te calmes !! Je ne fais que constater, tu me caches quelque chose ? Tu sais en temps que petite sœur…_

_- Eh bien non ! Tu n'es pas ma petite sœur ! Tu es l'esprit Celebi, pas ma petite sœur et non je ne te cache rien alors arête de me poser des questions stupides ! _S'énervât Estel.

-_ Bien. Si tu le prends comme ça. _

Celebi reprit sa forme originelle et disparût. Estel lançât un vague « Bon débarras » sous les regards inquiets de ses amis. Tebre s'approchât du jeune homme et posât sa main contre son front, il conseillât au jeune homme de respirer profondément et calmement ce qu'il fît. Passé 5 minutes d'examen magique Tebre regardât Estel dans les yeux et lui dit :

_-Je vais te prendre de ton sang pour faire des examens plus poussés._

_- Alors mon état et dût à une maladie ?_

_- Je ne pense pas, il y a autre chose, mais il y a aussi que tu as mauvaise conscience et qu'un détail ou un événement très important est arrivé et tu refuses d'en perler. Ce sont les deux causes de ton état, l'un dépend de toi, l'autre… on verra._

_- Comment ça on verra ?_

_- Je t'ai dit que je devrai faire des examens poussés de ton sang, nous verrons ce qui en sortira, mais pour l'autre cause tu peux t'en guérir tout seul, il te faut juste en parler._

_- Tu dis ça comme si c'était facile._

_- Mais ça l'est, il…_

_- Tu veux savoir quoi ? Que Voldemort a pénétré mon esprit lors de ma rencontre avec Melchion ! _

_- Ce n'est que ça ? _Demandât Tingle.

_- Que ça ? Mai tu sais de qui il s'agit ?_

_- Oui Voldemort n'est qu'un mage noir sans envergure. _Reprît Ferno.

-_ Sans envergure ? N'est-ce pas celui que vous appelez le seigneur des ténèbres ?_

_- Chez vous oui, mais il n'est pas un danger pour nous._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Oui, nous nous sommes militarisés et donc mieux préparés au combat, il le sait et évite donc de s'en prendre à nous. Il a déjà subi une cuisante défait il y a 30 ans quand il a voulu attaquer notre cité, il fût le seul survivant et il était venu avec au moins 100 sorciers et une vingtaine de créature magiques. _

_- Celui que nous appelons seigneur des ténèbres est un être terriblement puissant, ses desseins véritables nous sont inconnus et ce depuis qu'il est apparût il y a 1000 ans environ. Tout ce que l'on sait c'est qu'il ne cesse d'envoyer des hordes de démons et autres monstres pour détruire tout ce qui est sur son passage. _Continuât Miranda.

_- En comparaison Voldemort c'est de la pisse de rat. _Terminât Ferno. _– Nous avons obtenu une victoire, enfin le mot est faible._

_- Comment ça ?_ Demandât Estel.

_- Pour faire venir ses troupes il était obligé d'ouvrir des portails magiques et nous avons réussi à l'empêcher d'en ouvrir plus d'une à la fois, ne demande pas, il s'agit d'enchantements très puissants lancés il y a des années par on ne sait qui, du moins on sait qui, on sait à quoi il ressemblait, mais nous n'avons pas son nom. _

_- Un grand héros qui a donné son âme pour sceller ses enchantements, même Lui ne peut les briser. _Terminât Tingle.

Estel était troublé, puis soudainement il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Il étai couché, dans un lieu lugubre, il entendait des voies rauques autour de lui.

_- Regarde il ouvre les yeux._ Fît une voie très grave, deux visage apparurent au-dessus de lui, ils avaient une peau très noir parsemée de tâches ressemblantes à des flammes. Celui qui semblait être l'homme avait un visage plus dur, des cheveux mi-longs de couleur auburn et deux cornes droites sur le front. La femme avait un visage plus fin, plus doux, elle avait des cheveux roux et 6 petites cornes sur le haut du front. Ils avaient tout deux les yeux de couleur sanguine.

_- Comme il est adorable !_ Fît la femme, elle le prît dans ses bras, il se sentait si bien dans ses bras, c'était si doux, si agréable…

_- Et dire que ce petit bout sera mon filleul… _

Le décors changeât brusquement et Estel se retrouvât dans un espace blanc, devant lui se tenaient les trois esprits chiens.

_- Notre alliance aura été brève jeune daedra._ Commençât Entei.

_- Mais nous ne pouvons continuer ainsi._ Continuât Raikou.

_- Adieu._ Fît Suicune

_- Tu comprendras lorsque tu auras demandé à tes amis._ Dirent-ils à l'unisson.


	6. Un nouveau commencement

Dans un rêve il entendît une voie lointaine lui dire :

« J'ai besoin de ton aide jeune Dædra, rétablis l'ordre pour moi. »

Il était sur un sol de pierres froides et humides, il ouvrît les yeux et vu des chaînes à menottes pendre au plafond, il se redressât et avec stupéfaction il découvrît qu'il était dans une cellule, il n'y avait qu'une petite table avec une assiette et une miche de pain et une paillasse sur le sol pour dormir.

Il s'approchât de la grille.

_- Eh bien regardez-moi ça !_ Lançât un elfe noir de la cellule d'en face. _– Pourquoi es-tu là ?_ _Non, laisse-moi deviner ! T'es tellement moche qu'ils ont préférés te mette en prison que te laisser courir les rues !_ Estel ne dît rien, cela ne servirait à rien de toute façon. _– Chut !!_ _Voilà les gardes !!_

En effet des pas résonnèrent dans l'escalier de pierre, au bruit il fût facile de deviner qu'ils portaient des armures.

_- Il nous faut nous dépêcher mon seigneur._ Fît une voie féminine, Estel se reculât jusqu'au fond de la cellule, un soldat se stoppât devant la grille de sa cellule et dît aux 3 autres : _- Que fait ce prisonnier ici ? Cette cellule devait rester libre !_ C'était la femme qui parlait.

_- Encore un quiproquo avec la garde !_ S'exclamait un homme.

_- Laissez tomber ! Restez où vous êtes prisonnier !_ Commandait la femme, ils entrèrent dans la cellule et l'homme qui avait la peau brune se plaçât devant Estel.

_- Au moindre mouvement brusque je vous tue !_ Prévînt-il.

A ce moment entrât dans la cellule un homme en habit royal, il devait être âgé de 50-60 ans et portait une amulette rouge autour du coup. Il s'avançât et quand il vît Estel il s'exclamât :

_- Vous ? Par les neufs ! C'est vous que j'ai vus dans mes rêves !_

_- Heu… Qui êtes-vous ?_ Demandât prudemment Estel.

_- Je suis l'empereur Tiber Septim, je dirige l'empire de Cyrodil et vous ? Quel votre nom ?_ Estel ne retînt qu'une seule chose : il n'était plus dans son monde d'origine, donc personne ne le connaissait.

_- Harry Potter mon seigneur. Savez-vous ce que je fais ici ?_

_- Qui sait ? Peut-être est-ce les dieux qui vous ont mis sur mon chemin, j'ai toujours dirigé mon royaume en suivant les préceptes que les dieux nous ont transmis._

_- Il nous faut y aller mon seigneur._ Fît la femme, elle appuyât sur une pierre du mur et un passage se découvrît, avant de partir l'empereur se tournât vers Harry.

_- Je fus heureux de vous avoir rencontrer, puissent les dieux veiller sur votre destin._

_- C'est votre jour de chance._ Lançât l'un des soldats qui escortaient l'empereur.

Sans prendre la peine de réfléchir, Harry suivît le cortège. Il débouchât dans des ruines de ce qui avait dût être des salles de garde avant. Il entendît des cris et des bruits de combats, il courût et trouvât l'escorte aux prises avec un groupe en armure rouge et noir. Il permît de remporter la victoire en lançant des éclairs mortels sur les assaillants.

Il entendît tout de même :

_- Capitaine Renault ?_ Demandât l'homme noir d'avant, il posât sa main sur son coup et dît à l'empereur d'une voie triste. _– Elle est morte mon seigneur._

_- Oh non !_

_- Bon sang que faîtes-vous là prisonnier ? Vous êtes avec eux c'est ça ?_ Repris le même homme en sortant son katana et s'avançant dangereusement de Harry.

_- Non._ _Il n'est pas des leurs._ Stoppât l'empereur d'une voie calme, il s'approchât du jeune homme. _– Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre ce que j'ai vu. Mes héritiers se sont faits assassiner par ces mêmes hommes qui nous ont attaqué et depuis chacun de mes rêves ont la même signification, souffrance, guerres et désespoir._

_- Quel lien avec moi ?_

_- Vous m'êtes apparu depuis peu dans mes rêves, à chaque fois que j'en faisais une interprétation c'était la même chose. Vous êtes celui qui empêchera Cyrodil de tomber et c'est pour cela que je vous fais confiance._

_- Vous me faites confiance juste parce que je suis apparu dans vos rêves ?_

_- Je sais que cela put paraître invraisemblable, mais c'est comme ça, les étoiles me l'ont montré, votre destin._

_- Monseigneur je vous en prie._ Fît l'homme noir.

_- Je vous suis Baurus._

_- Je vous déconseille de nous suivre._ Fît le dit Baurus moins menaçant que il y a quelques instants.

Harry attendît qu'ils aient passé la porte et il fouillât chaque corps, il récupérât 24 pièces d'or, des masses d'armes de manufacture daedrique et sur le corps du capitaine Renault il récupérât le katana puis repris le même chemin emprunt juste avant par le groupe.

Lorsqu'il les eus rejoints Baurus s'exclamât :

_- Encore vous !_

_- Ne cherchons-nous pas tous la sortie ?_ Demandait Harry simplement.

_- Attention ! _

Des assassins surgirent des renfoncements et des coins sombres des lieux, le combat commençât, les coups étaient lancés, certains parés, les seuls bruits étaient le fer s'entrechoquant et les insultes.

Harry avait sur lui deux assassins armés d'une dague et d'une masse d'arme, il donnât un coup puissant sur celui à la dague qui se brisât quand l'assassin tentât de parer le coup, Harry profitât de sa surprise pour lui entaillé la poitrine et le laisser mourir au sol. Le second frappât violemment avec sa masse et touchât Harry dans le bras droit et lâchât son sabre, il se reculât et lorsque son assaillant voulût sauter sur lui pour lui fracasser le crâne il lui envoyât une puissante éclair qui le propulsât contre le mur et le tuât sur le coup.

Le dernier adversaire tombât peu après, tué par l'un des gardes. Baurus s'approchât de Harry.

_- Je voie que vous savez vous battre, c'est bien. Vous pourrez nous servir. Allez ! Il ne faut pas traîner !_

La douleur de Harry avait disparût et quand il regardât son bras, il n'y avait plus aucune trace du coup reçut peu avant mais ce qui le surpris fût de voir la couleur de sa peau, elle était noir avec des taches couleurs et formes de flammes.

_- Eh ! Vous attendez quoi ? Il faut y aller !_ L'appelait Baurus, Harry les rejoignaient en pensant à ce qu'on lui avait dit dans ses rêves, Dædra. Il était désormais un Dædra.

Ils arrivèrent dans une sale où faire une embuscade aurait été très simple, une salle en contrebas entourée par des renfoncements en hauteur. Baurus passât le premier, Harry sentait que quelque chose allait se passer quelque chose de terrible, c'était une drôle de sensation mais il en était certain.

_- C'est bon ! Vous pouvez venir !_ Disait Baurus, ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce et après avoir essayer en vain d'ouvrir la grille qui était au fond de la salle il s'exclamât : _- Elle est fermée ! C'est un piège !_ Il se dirigeât vers Harry et l'empereur. _– Vous allez aller dans la salle d'à coter, elle est complètement fermée, vous protégerez l'empereur pendant qu'on s'occupe d'eux. _

Harry et l'empereur se retrouvèrent alors dans cette petite pièce.

_- Ecoutez-moi._ Disait l'empereur à harry. _– Mon voyage s'arrête ici, dans ces ruines. Je eux que vous vous occupiez de Cyrodil pour moi._

_- Pourquoi moi ?_

_- Vous êtes celui que les dieux nous ont envoyés, parce que ce n'est pas un hasard que vous soyez apparu dans cette cellule et que nos chemins se soient croisés._

_- En êtes-vous sûr ?_

_- Croyez-vous que le fait de vous retrouver dans la cellule où nul ne doit y être enfermé et où nul n'y a été enfermé depuis des décennies et ce, au moment même où moi et ma garde nous décidons de fuir par le passage se trouvant dans votre cellule ?_ _Ne serait-ce pas trop de coïncidence en si peu de temps ?_ _Et surtout si on sait que vous êtes un drémora._

_- Un quoi ?_

_- Un drémora, de la famille des daedras, les démons de Oblivion._

_- Mmh… Bon admettons que je sois un drémora, qu'il n'y ait aucune coïncidence dans tout cela._ _Alors, que dois-je faire ?_

_- Prenez mon amulette, c'est elle que ces assassins veulent en plus de ma vie._ L'empereur retirât son amulette et la donnât à Harry qui la rangeât dans une des poches de son pantalon. _– Prenez cette carte aussi, elle vous sera très utile pour vous orienter._ _Vous devrez apporter l'amulette à Jauffre vous le trouverez au prieuré de Chorrol._

_- Bien je ferai comme vous dites._

_- Jauffre et un homme qui a toute ma confiance, quand vous lui aurait donné l'amulette demandez-lui de vous parler de mon dernier héritier…_

_- ILS SONT LA !!!!!!!!!_ Criait Baurus.

Un bruit sourd se fît entendre dans la salle où se trouvait Harry et Tiber Septim, un mur s'abaissât et sous les yeux terrifiés du jeune drémora, un assassin poignardât l'empereur, la suite se passât alors au ralenti. Le corps du défunt empereur tomber sur le sol, le meurtrier attaquant Harry et celui-ci qui dégainât son sabre aussi vite que la foudre et le décapitât.

Harry s'agenouillât auprès de l'empereur, ce dernier utilisât ses dernières forces.

_- N'oubliez pas… Cyrodil… Protéger mon… royaume… trouver Jauffre… Sa tête basculât brusquement en arrière, il était mort._

_- Non !_ Que les neufs nous viennent en aide ! Se lamentât Baurus en se laissant tomber à genou aux côtés de son défunt empereur. _– Nous avons échoué_. Il est mort ! L'amulette ! Où est l'amulette !!! S'écriât-il.

_- Il me l'a confié avant de mourir._ Lui dit Harry en montrant la dite amulette.

_- Etrange._ _Il a vu quelque chose en vous de… différent._ _Que vous a-t-il dit d'autre ?_

_- Il faut que j'aille voire Jauffre._

_- Jauffre ?!?_ _Vraiment ?_

_- Il m'a parlé d'un héritier caché._

_- Un héritier caché ???_ _Si je m'en étais douté… Je vous remercie d'avoir recueillit ses dernières paroles et aussi pour avoir gardé le sabre du capitaine Renault, il sera mis avec elle lors de la cérémonie d'enterrement._ Disait Baurus en reprenant le sabre que Harry lui tendait.

_- Par où est la sortie ?_ Demandait ce dernier.

_- Prenez par cette ouverture et suivez les égouts, cela vous mènera à la sortie, tenez, prenez aussi cette clé elle ouvrira la grille extérieure._ _Faites attention les égouts sont infestés de gobelins, mais je ne pense pas que vous aurez beaucoup de mal à sortir._

_- On verra bien._

_- Partez mon ami, faîtes ce que l'empereur vous a dit de faire et que les neufs veuillent sur vous._

_- Merci Baurus, mais j'ai une question._

_- Oui ?_

_- Vous savez sans doute que je suis un drémora, un démon d'Oblivion, alors pourquoi ne pas m'avoir attaqué dès que vous m'avez vu ?_

_- Pourquoi ?_ _Mon cher quand vous aurez pris en expérience, vous pourrez lire dans les actions et les yeux de ceux qui vous entourent, ceux qui vous voudront du mal ou non._ Lui répondît Baurus en souriant, Harry sourriat en retour.

_- Merci de me faire confiance._

Et c'est après avoir récupéré 41 autres pièces d'or, 2 masses d'armes daedriques, et une épée courte daedrique sur les cadavres des assassins que Harry prît le passage et s'engouffrât dans les égouts.

Ceux-ci étaient sombres, humides et froids, les murs étaient fait en briques, le sol composé de dalles de pierre avec des canaux pour l'évacuation des eaux usées. Harry avançait tout en prenant soin d'éviter de marcher sur les grilles au sol et dans les flaques d'eau, il tuât 2 rats énormes e arrivât dans une salle séparé en deux par un canal. Après avoir fouillé la pièce il n trouvât aucune sortie, mais un levier qu'il activât.

Ce dernier relevât une herse métallique qui bloquait l'entrée du canal. Malgré la couleur inquiétante de l'eau il descendît tout de même. Il longeait les bords du canal pour avoir un maximum de discrétion, il débouchât sur une salle équivalente à celle qu'il venait de quitter à l'exception près qu'une créature à l'allure humanoïde s'y baladait une masse d'arme en main.

Harry en conclue que cela devait être les gobelins dont Baurus lui avait parlé, encore une différence entre les deux mondes. Ce gobelin devait faire 1m60 au moins et avait une peau grise, alors que ce de son monde était plus petit, 60cm -1m environ. Harry attendît que le gobelin soit sorti de la salle pour sortir de l'eau, quand cela fût fait il traversât un pont et se retrouvât du côté opposé d'où se tenait le gobelin avant. Par un rapide coup d'œil circulaire il vît 2 sorties, l'une où était passé le gobelin et une autre en face de la première, il empruntât la seconde sortie car elle était présumée moins habitée.

La salle dans laquelle il était avait un escalier qui menait à une porte, il prît ce chemin et passât sur un pont qui surplombait une autre salle. Celle-ci était éclairée par des torches et Harry pût voire des ombres de gobelins danser sur les murs. Il se couchât au sol et tout en rampant il traversât le pont, il ouvrit la porte du fond et se retrouvât nez à nez avec un gobelin. Ce dernier hurlât et sortît un bâton tandis que d'autres arrivaient en masse.

Harry s'était redressé d'un coup et lançât un éclair sur le premier gobelin qui volât contre le mur, il dégainât son épée et la plantât dans la poitrine d'un gobelin qui avait sauté sur lui, il dégageât sa lame et arrachât la mâchoire du troisième avec la crosse de l'épée, quand au 4ème et 5ème qui arrivaient, ils moururent brûlé par une boule de feu.

Harry récupérât sur les corps 5 pièces d'or, 3 potions de soin, 1 bâton de chaman, 2 boucliers en fer, 2 épées courtes et 3 masses d'armes. Il continuât son chemin et put enfin sortir des égouts.

Devant lui s'étendait un lac, plus loin des forêts ainsi que de vastes étendues vertes. La nuit devait être tombée depuis longtemps déjà, il s'assit à même le sol et méditât.

Où en était-il ? Quelques mois passés en compagnie des elfes à Eternia, les esprits devenant ses animagus l'esprit Celebi devenant une pseudo petite sœur Célia, une formation aux armes de guerre et à la magie de guerre et maintenant.

Maintenant il était loin de la forêt interdite, loin de ses amis, il avait tout perdu, tout, jusqu'à même son identité. Qui avait été au courant ? Et surtout est-ce que sa vie passée n'avait pas été que mensonge ?

Il s'approchât de l'eau pour regarder le reflet de son visage, quelle ne fût pas sa surprise en découvrant que désormais son visage était de peau noir dont les taches couleurs flammes donnaient l'impression que sa peau était léchait par les flammes qu'elles représentent et que sur son front se dressaient 2 cornes.

Oui. Désormais il n'était plus Harry Potter le Survivant, il n'était plus non plus Estel Potter fils de Harry Potter, non, il était désormais Harry Potter le drémora. Celui en possession de l'amulette de Tiber Septim et celui aussi qui allait faire face au destin qui se profilait devant lui.


	7. Godric Griffon d'Or

La forêt interdite, tel était le nom de son lieu de vie, une forêt sombre, inhospitalière, lugubre et terrifiant, voilà ce qu'était la Forêt interdite aux yeux de tous. Mais pas à ses yeux, non, pour lui cette forêt était son refuge et en tant que tel il en avait fait le tour, visité tous les peuples, traité des alliances ou des pactes avec ceux-ci afin d'éviter de fâcheuses situation.

Mais pour lui tout était différent que pour d'autres, son histoire l'avait forcé à devenir celui qu'il était actuellement.

* * *

Née dans les Strates les plus basses des enfers, ses parents s'étaient assurés qu'il connaisse tout ce qu'il fallait pour devenir un bon manipulateur. Son éducation avait portée ses fruits, après de nombreux complots et de nombreuses tromperies, il était devenu en quelques millénaires seulement, l'un des conseillers de l'archidiable Levistus, le seigneur du 5ème.

Mais Levistus n'était pas son seul employeur, car il était en fait aussi devenu le conseiller des archidiables Bêl et Mammon. Il était devenu par son ardeur et sa fourberie une pierre angulaire entre ces trois puissants seigneurs, transmettant des informations de l'un à l'autre et vice versa. Sa position avait fait de nombreux jaloux parmi les diables, notamment parmi les Diantrefosses, les diables les plus puissants après les archidiables. Ceux-ci étaient friands de ce genre de postes et considéraient que nommer une créature comme lui pour ce rôle était insultant, très insultants. Il fût l'objet de nombreux complots et de nombreuses tentatives d'assassinats, mais toutes échouèrent.

Il accumulait de nombreuses richesses, tant matérielles que monétaires. Si au début il se régalait d'avoir autant de richesse et en voulait toujours plus, passés de nombreux autres millénaires durant lesquels il pouvait tout avoir et durant lesquels il eût tout, l'ennui l'attrapât et il lui fallait autre chose pour assouvir sa soif de… Il ne savait même pas de quoi il avait soif désormais, le pouvoir, il l'avait, la richesse, le mortel Crésus pâlirait d'envie si celui-ci voyait les richesses dont lui disposait ; Crésus à côté serai pauvre, très pauvre.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour satisfaire ses envies de pouvoirs, de richesse, de puissance, cette envie et cette sensation n'avait pas trouvé pareille situation depuis des centaines de millénaires, lorsque l'un des archidiables de l'époque ne retourne se veste et trahisse les enfers pour vivre avec une humaine, c'est lors d'une rencontre avec l'âme de cet archidiable qu'il en apprît le plus sur ce qui lui arrivait.

L'archidiable Amon, frère du seigneur Lucifer ou plus communément appelé Satan, lui avait expliqué, qu'à lui aussi il lui était arrivé un moment où, comme lui, il avait tout. Il s'est rendu compte qu'il lui manquait quelque chose et c'est en se rendant sur le monde mortel que lui Amon avait trouvé ce qui avait étanché ses envies, toutes ses envies. L'amour, il était tombé amoureux de la mortelle qu'il aurait dût tuer lors de sa convocation, elle était son offrande. Mais dès qu'il vît le visage de cette femme, son cœur s'enflammât comme jamais et il sût à cet instant, que sa vie était aux côtés de cette femme.

Il avait écouté l'archidiable lui raconter sa vie avec l'humaine pendant des semaines sans jamais s'en lasser, il savait désormais quoi faire pour assouvir ses envies. Lorsque l'archidiable eût fini son histoire il éprouvait pour lui une affection indescriptible et celle-ci lui avait fait faire des actes que jamais il n'aurait fait auparavant, tout ça pour que Amon ne soit pas découvert par ses maîtres. Amon lui expliquât avec un sourire qu'il apprenait les sentiments et que celui qu'il apprenait était l'amitié.

L'amitié, un mot très étrange, il est à la fois source d'événements heureux, mais aussi d'événements malheureux voire dramatique comme il pût s'en rendre compte.

Nul ne sût comment, mais Satan fût au courant pour le retour de son frère et entreprît de le retrouver pour le tuer et il le retrouvât malgré toutes les actions de son ami. Craignant les foudres du seigneur des enfers, ils durent fuir ensemble. Planqués dans les profondeurs d'une Strate Amon savait que son frère le retrouverait tôt ou tard et demandât une faveur à son ami. Peu après il pût se rendre dans le monde des mortels, seul.

Il ne savait pas si c'était dût au hasard ou au fait du destin, mais il rencontrât dans un petit village une petite fille qui attirât son regard et dont son cœur semblait totalement épris. Cette fille qui avait volé l'âme de la créature infernale, répondait au nom de Rowena, une riche héritière d'une famille de sorciers dont le nom était Serdaigle.

Ils firent connaissance lors d'une mésaventure de la jeune fille, elle était âgée alors de 12 ans et fuyait sa demeure où ses parents voulaient la marier à un homme d'une trentaine d'années.

Le manoir où vivait la famille Serdaigle se trouvait sur le plateau le plus haut d'une montagne d'Ecosse. Il était composé du manoir et de nombreuses dépendances.

Le manoir pouvait loger une centaine de personnes, mais seuls les membres de la famille et les invités y vivaient. Les serviteurs et les gardes vivaient dans deux dépendances séparées, le domaine s'étendait sur tout le plateau, tout autour du manoir s'étendait le parce où de nombreuses fleurs étaient cultivées et taillées pour former des mosaïques. Une autre dépendance servait d'écurie pour les chevaux, tandis qu'une autre servait d'abri pour les aigles et chouettes du domaine.

Ce jour-là un convoi fît son entrée dans le domaine, une dizaine d'hommes à cheval accompagnaient une carriole brune à fenêtre, dont les rideaux rouges étaient tirés et empêchaient de voire les personnes s'y trouvant. Le convoi s'arrêtât à quelques mètres des escaliers qui montaient vers le manoir. Un homme d'une trentaine d'année accompagné d'un autre homme plus âgé descendirent de la carriole, la famille Serdaigle accueillit leurs invités avec respect et lorsque les politesses d'usages firent échangées ils rentrèrent dans le manoir. Il continuât d'observer les autres humains, les hommes qui étaient sur les chevaux étaient descendus de leur monture et confièrent celles-ci aux serviteurs du domaine et les conduirent dans les écuries.

Après une nouvelle détection, il découvrît que tous les nouveaux venus étaient aptes à utiliser la magie, certains même semblaient assez puissants, pour des humains.

Ne pouvant plus voire le visage de la belle Rowena, il descendît dans son repère, celui-ci se trouvait à quelques centaines de mètres seulement du domaine, dans une grotte creusée à même la roche par ses soins.

L'organisation de son repaire était assez classique, l'entrée de la caverne était haute de 45 m et large d'autant, mais se rétrécissait par après. Une cinquantaine de mètres plus loin, une fosse était creusée pour descendre dans des salles en contrebas, au-delà du trou une grande salle circulaire avait été soigneusement taillé par ses soins, bien qu'il n'y ait encore jamais dormis.

Les salles en contrebas, avaient été creusées 50 mètres plus bas en un ensemble de trois pièces, directement sous la fosse se trouvait un bassin de 60m de diamètres et de 7m de profondeurs pour qu'il puisse s'y laver et s'y immergé en entier. Il y avait d'un côté du bassin à un niveau surélevé un plateau vide sur lequel il dormait, quand il dormait, de l'autre côté du bassin se trouvait un même plateau, mais dont la taille laissait croire que cette chambre faisait toute la superficie du domaine Serdaigle si ce n'est plus. Lui savait que c'était bien plus.

Sur ce plateau étaient entreposés toutes ses possessions, bijoux, or, objets magiques, œuvres d'arts. L'ensemble semblait brillé d'une lueur irréelle et la moindre lumière se refléteraient sur les pierres précieuses et cela créeraient d'innombrables lueurs multicolores sur les parois de la caverne et illumineraient l'ensemble de la caverne.

Il se couchât dans sa salle de sommeil l'esprit tranquille, il savait que les sorts d'illusions et d'alarmes à l'entrée l'avertirait si quiconque s'approchait de son repaire, de plus, un sort de ténèbres était en place au niveau du trou pour masquer les salles en contrebas et si même quelqu'un passait par le trou, à moins qu'il sache voler il tomberait en chute libre dans le bassin, en effet le trou donnait directement sur le vide.

Après quelques instant et au moment où son esprit allait partir dans le mondes des rêves, une démangeaison le réveillât, ses alarmes l'avaient réveillées, un intrus était dans l'entrée, il décela une aura magique de faible puissance et un être humain de petite taille se faufiler dans son antre en longeant les murs, sans voire le trou dont il s'approchait irrémédiablement.

Lorsque le pied de l'humain marchât dans le vide, celui-ci tombât dans le vide et hurlât de terreur, le Il était en fait une Elle. Le son de sa voie se répercutât dans tout son être et il ressentît pour la première fois ce que les humains appellent la peur.

Sans plus attendre il lançât un sort qui fît léviter Rowena jusqu'au sol devant lui. Il la regardât, elle ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, elle sortît une baguette magique de sa poche, bois de houx et crin de licorne se dit-il, elle tentât de lancer un sort de lumière malgré qu'elle soit sonnée celui-ci ne marchât qu'à la troisième tentative.

Elle levât la baguette au-dessus de sa tête et la lumière se reflétât sur les objets précieux du trésor, illuminant la caverne. Surprise de l'effet de lumière elle se retournât et dans un « Ouaaaaaah. » d'ébahissement, elle découvrît son trésor, elle restât stupéfaite durant de longues minutes encore et lorsque l'émotion passée elle se retournât pour admirer les effets de lumières produite par sa lumière sur les parois de la caverne, elle tombât nez à nez avec dragon rouge, dont la tête était posée au sol.

Elle l'amusait et l'émerveillait, l'expression qu'elle avait sur le visage à la découverte du trésor était encore plus belle que son trésor, il posât sa tête au sol silencieusement, pour mieux la voire. Elle regardât alors les parois et vît les effets de lumière, une fois encore le sourire d'émerveillement qu'elle avait sur le visage lui faisait chaud au cœur, puis elle tournât son visage dans sa direction et quand elle vît sa tête elle lâchât sa baguette terrifiée.

Il savait à ce moment qu'il aurait dût se transformer en humain, mais son esprit était ailleurs, totalement happé par cette fillette. Le dragon rouge qu'il était se retrouvait dans une situation délicate, il savait que quoi qu'il fasse, si il était un temps soi brusque, Rowena serait irrémédiablement terrifiée.

Il pouvait comprendre son état de terreur, comment pourrait réagir une gamine de 12ans, haute comme trois pommes, si à 2m d'elle se trouvait la tête d'un dragon dont les narines sont aussi grosse qu'elle. Il devait désormais désamorcer la situation.

« Bonjour Rowena. Fît-il sans rien n'avoir trouver de mieux à dire ou à faire, un silence lui répondit, l'expression dans les yeux de la fillette indiquée très clairement que sa terreur était trop grande encore pour pouvoir répondre.

- Je sui un ami, je m'appel … Il réfléchit rapidement et son regard tombât sur une statuette en or de griffon.

- … Godric Griffon d'Or.

- G…go…Godric ?!? Demandât-elle dans un ultime effort de conscience, il fallait la rassurer à tout prix et gagner... sa confiance ?

- Oui. Je m'appel Godric. Répéta-t-il doucement…

* * *

Cela remonte à tellement longtemps tout ça, il avait gagné la confiance puis l'amour de Rowena à son plus grand bonheur et s'adressât plusieurs fois au ciel, dans l'espoir que son ami l'entende :

« Tu avais raison Amon, l'amour comble plus que tout autre chose. »

Par la suite il avait rencontré deux autres humains, Salazar Serpentard et Helga Pouffsouffle, ces derniers ignoraient totalement qui il était vraiment et de sa véritable apparence, puisqu'il avait vécu sous forme humaine tout ce temps.

Tous les quatre bâtirent une école de sorciers : Poudlard et à la mort de sa femme et de ses amis, il partît vivre dans la forêt interdite, qui à cette époque n'était pas interdite et ne l'aurait jamais été si des abrutis d'humains n'avaient pas décrétés qu'elle l'était sous prétexte que des nons-humains y vivaient.

Mais il avait choisi de ne plus se mêler de la société des sorciers et constatait que leur magie se dépérissait, pourrissait, devenait obsolète et plus le temps passait, plus ça devenait dramatique. L'ancienne magie étant soit oubliée, soit considérée comme magie noire, quelle ironie, ils se privaient des meilleurs sorts de protection, de défense, de soins et bien sûr d'attaque.

Quoi qu'il en soi, il attendait le jour où il pourrait changer tout ça, le jour où un sorcier vienne braver la forêt, qui sait, peut-être serait-ce un de ses descendants, et demande à apprendre l'ancienne magie.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que l'occasion allait lui être donnée rapidement.


	8. L'arrivée d'Harry Potter

Le bruit caractéristique que font les branches lorsqu'elle se brise, suivit par le bruit sourd d'un corps s'écrasant au sol, tirât Godric de son repos. Il se dressât de toute sa hauteur et aussi vif et agile qu'un chat, il se faufilât entre les grands arbres centenaires de la forêt.

Tout en se déplaçant il fît attention à ne pas écraser les diverses pousses d'arbres, ni les fleurs qui jonchent le sol, non pas que cela soit vital pour lui, mais les fleurs embellissent son territoire et surtout il ne souhaite pas avoir d'ennuis avec les druides et rôdeurs locaux. Il n'a pas peur de les combattre, il sait que sa puissance les intimide, mais il craint surtout que les druidesses arrêtent de le fournir en tarte aux myrtilles, elles sont tellement bonnes que passer plus d'une journée sans sa tarte, il en deviendrait dingue.

Lorsqu'il fût sur les lieux du crache, car au bruit ce n'est pas un atterrissage normal et surtout lors d'un atterrissage, la personne qui atterrit n'est pas allongée au sol baignant dans son propre sang.

Godric baissât sa tête et interpellât le jeune homme étendu devant lui, en vain. De sa patte droite il retournât ledit jeune homme sur le dos. Si la vue d'un adolescent humain ventre ouvert et baignant dans son sang ne lui fît aucun effet, ce qui attirât son attention était son aura magique.

_Mais quel chaos ! _Remarquât-il, car les auras magiques sont les témoins de la puissance des sorts, des objets magiques ainsi que des lanceurs de sorts, mais les auras ressemblent toujours à des lueurs entourant les objets ou les lanceurs de sorts. Mais l'aura de cet adolescent ressemble à une explosion constante de différentes auras.

Celle semblable à une boule de feu enchainée par un seconde et vampirisée par une troisième, serai la sienne. Depuis les débuts de son existence il n'avait vu ce phénomène qu'à de très rares occasions et encore, jamais aussi flagrant jusqu'à ce jour. L'aura ressemblant à des chaînes empêchent le bon développement magique du jeune homme et la troisième aura siphonne purement et simplement l'énergie magique. Le drain d'énergie est lent, mais constant et peut donc tuer le porteur si elle est laissée trop longtemps et qui sait depuis combien de temps il porte ce maléfice.

Le plus important dans l'immédiat est de soigner le jeune humain. Après un bilan médical, il apparût qu'utiliser des sorts de soins tel Guérison Suprême serait des soins trop brutaux et bien que l'aura siphon serait dissipée, son corps lui, ne supporterait pas cette magie. Par chance il connait un moyen de le soigner avec presque autant d'efficacité mais sans user de sorts. Godric fît léviter le corps inerte dans sa patte et de son autre patte lançât un sort et l'instant d'après tout deux furent téléportés dans une clairrière.

Le sol de la clairière est recouvert d'un épais tapis de mousse dans lequel fleurit différentes fleurs, les cîmes des arbres voisins montent à plus de vingt mètres et forment un épais tapis de branches feuillues entremélées, laissant passer juste assez de lumière pour pouvoir y voire. En son centre se trouve un tapis de fleurs, aux pétales jaunes et luisant d'une lueur iréelle, le nom de ces plantes lui est inconnu, mais il en connaît les effets.

Ces fleurs réagissent quand elles sont en contact directe avec du sang, elles produisent plus de pollen et celui-ci est expulsé dans les airs comme l'eau d'une fontaine pour ensuite se déposer sur les blessures et les régénerer.

Il ne peut que s'agenouiller devant la grandeur et la puissance de la nature, lui qui a vu de nombreux procédés dits "artificiels" car forcés par la magie, s'étonnera toujours de voire la nature faire la même chose en parfois mieux.

Cependant il y a un effet secondaire, comme dans tout produit à l'état naturel. Il s'agit d'hallucinations, celui ou celle qui est soigné directemment par le pollen se met immédiatement à délirer et voie des choses comme dans un rêve sauf que cela semble très réel au "réveur". Il est arrivé par le passé que des "réveurs", une fois éveillé soient tombé dans une profonde déprime car ce qu'ils voient est l'expression de leurs souhait les plus profonds.

D'un rapide sort de Préstidigitation il enlevât tout le sang, lui retirât sa chemise, puis le déposât au centre de ce parterre de fleur. Il ne reste plus qu'attendre, au vu de sa blessure il lui faudra au moins deux semaines, si ce n'est plus, l'avantage de ce pollen est son effet curatif, mais aussi nutritionnel, il permet de subvenir aux besoins physiques de l'individu et soigne toute dégénérescence physique. Oui c'est vraiment une solution très efficace, mais juste plus longue.

Laissant le jeune homme là il retournât sur les lieux du crache pour récupérer ce qui peut l'être, il trouvât rapidemment une baguette magique.

_Voici donc les catalyseurs dont ils ont besoin pour utiliser la magie. _Il poussât un soupir, tardât un regard sur l'humain, ramenât son attention sur la baguette qu'il avait entre les griffes. _C'est plus un limiteur de magie qu'autre chose. _Et il la brisât. _Tu n'en auras plus l'utilité._

_Un balai magique ? Ne savent-ils plus non plus voler avec la magie pour utiliser ce genre de substitut ? _Ne jugeant pas nécesaire de détruire le balai il le déposât aux côtés de l'humain.

Après une autre téléportation, il apparût devant un village d'elfes sauvages, se transformât en elfe aux cheveux longs et blonds, portant une robe rouge aux bordures d'or. Il se présentât à la porte fît les saluts d'usage, les gardes lui ouvrirent et il pénétrât dans cette petite cité, où vivent une bonne centaine d'elfes adultes, quelques vieillars et une vingtaine d'enfants.

Le capitaine des gardes, Meraidoc, un elfe haut d'un mètre soixante quinze, une chevelure brune, la peau blanche, les yeux verts, portant une armure de cuir, deux épées courtes et un grand arc composite dans le dos, fût avertit par ses hommes et arrivât pour accueillir Godric.

_Que nous vaut le plaisir de vous voire parmis nous ? Les tartes d'Arwan vous manquent à ce point ?_

_Bien qu'effectivement j'irai voire si dame Arwan n'a pas une tarte pour moi, en fait je suis ici pour m'entretenir avc vous et le seigneur Gwumir pour un tout autre sujet._

_Quel est-il ?_

_Il serait sans doute plus rapide et moins long de tout vous expliquer quand nous serons ensemble, cela évitera de me répéter._

_Evidemment, suivez-moi._

_Merci Meraidoc. _

_Est-ce grave ?_

_Non, non, mais je vous expliquerait tout en détail une fois avec le seigneur Gwumir._

_Soit, comment allez-vous depuis hier ?_

_Ma foi fort bien, les centaures écoutent toujours mes histoires, les satyres viennent toujours m'empêcher de dormir et les pixies ont trouvé amusant de me cacher le dernier morceau de tarte de hier. Ce qu'elles ne savaient pas c'est que j'y avais apposé ma signature, il me fût facile de récupérer mon bien._

_J'aurai aimé être là pour voire leur déconfiture._

_Héhé moi aussi._

Pour Meraidoc, Godric restera toujours un mystère, il se souvient de leur première rencontre comme s'ils s'étaient rencontrés la veille.

Lui et les autres habitants avaient été dépêches pour s'établir dans un autre monde, ouvrir de nouvelles alliances et entretenir des relations commerciales, mais tout ne c'était pas passé comme ils l'avaient espérés. La construction du village n'avait pas été un problème, ils avaient à disposition tout ce qui leur était nécessaire à la construction et de quoi se nourrir dans la forêt, les ennemis notables vivaient dans des mieux trop reculés et ne venaient que rarement dans leur zone d'habitation.

Meraidoc étant un rôdeur compétent était celui avec d'autres, qui devait chasser de quoi nourrir la colonie. Il était parti ce matin-là dans une zone encore inexplorée de la forêt car le gibier commençait à se faire rare dans leur coin, prévoyant une chasse sur plusieurs jours, des vivres suffisants avaient été prévus. Après trois jours de marches et de recherche de gibier il trouvât des traces de centaures, elles lui indiquèrent que le groupe dont il trouvât les traces était un groupe de chasseurs et qu'ils étaient passés peu de temps avant qu'il n'arrive. Il suivît les traces, restant sur ses gardes devant tout danger potentiel. Après une heure de filature il se trouvât pris dans une embuscade montée par les centaures qu'il suivait, réussissant à négocier son droit de passage et son droit de chasse sur leur territoire il dût les suivre pour être présenté au maître du territoire. Meraidoc s'étonnât ce jour-là de la méfiance des centaures à son égard, à l'accoutumée les centaures sont beaucoup plus enclin à faire confiance aux elfes que ça, puis l'affaire d'un autre maître des lieux le laissait perplexe en général ce sont les femelles qui commandent les centaures alors parler du maître comme étant un mâle le laissait pantois.

Il fût mené à l'entrée d'une grotte se trouvant sur un flanc de montagne, les centaures appelèrent un certain « Godric », et quand il le vît il fût stupéfait, un dragon rouge !! Les dragons rouges sont parmi les plus avares, les plus hautains, les plus fiers et les plus puissants des dragons véritable. Ils sont capable de mettre à feu et à sang des pays entiers pour pouvoir ne récupérer ne serai-ce qu'une pièce d'or qui leur aura été dérobé, ils n'hésitent pas à attaquer et piller pour agrandir leur richesse ; plus encore que tout autre dragon, les dragons rouges veulent toujours plus de richesse, de territoire, de pouvoir. Tout au long de sa vie il avait vu des dragons rouge de tout âge et de toute taille, mais celui-là était plus grand encore que tous ceux qu'il avait vu jusque là.

Meraidoc était désarmé, les centaures avaient aussi exigés qu'il leur remettent son armure en plus des armes. Voilà pourquoi il se tenait debout en chemise et pantalon de tissu devant un dragon rouge de plus de 50 mètres de longs, de 9 mètre au garrot et de 6 mètres de large. Le dragon s'avançât vers lui souriant, Meraidoc lui fît face sans flancher, s'il devait mourir il le ferait comme un chasseur.

_-Tu ne mourras pas petit elfe. _Avait annoncé le dragon, la suite restera à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire, il fût pendu par les pieds à un arbre et puis secoué balancé par les petits centaures qui lui avaient accrochés une corde à chaque bras, il fût tiré puis remonté pour être finalement relâché pour qu'il fasse un mouvement de pendule. Le dragon avait eu raison, il ne mourra pas, il servira juste de pendule et de jeu pour enfants centaures.

La suite se passât beaucoup mieux, le lendemain il fût relâché et le dragon se présentât à lui et avec une téléportation ils furent de retour Meraidoc, Falène la chef des centaures et Godric devant le village elfique. Des alliances furent conclues et Godric expliquât qu'il valait mieux pour les elfes de ne pas sortir de la forêt, il leur expliquât la traite des créatures magiques dans le monde magique, puis l'ignorance des moldus et ensemble ils conclurent que ceux, humains ou créatures magiques qui finiraient dans la forêt devront être testé afin de savoir si cette personne sera digne ou pas de connaître le secret de leur forêt.

A ce jour une dizaine d'humains dont 7 moldus et une vingtaine de créatures magiques remplirent les conditions requises et connaissaient le secret de la forêt.

Ils arrivèrent rapidemment devant la maison du seigneur Gwumir, une fois à l'intérieur un garde vînt les guider dans le bureau du seigneur Gwumir. Ensemble ils y entrèrent, Gwumir, un elfe vieux de 859 ans les attendait, ancien rodeur, il possède une forte carrure de combattants et les trais fins des elfes, ses longs cheveux noirs flottent dans son dos. Il connaît Godric Gryffondor depuis la naissance de l'alliance et le rencotre très régulièrement.

_Seigneur Gryffondor, que puis-je faire pour vous ?_

_A vrai dire je ne viens que pour vous informer d'un petit fait. Il n'y a pas cinq minutes un jeune humain s'est écrasé dans la forêt pas loin de là où j'étais. Il est apparût qu'il vient du monde sorcier et qu'il est griévement blessé. Il est vrai, un sort de soins l'aurai guérit, mais vu son état magique et physique il en serait mort._

_Bien, je vous remercie pour l'information, qu'avez-vous fait de lui ?Que voulez-vous dire par état magique et état physique ?_

_Je l'ai déposé dans la clairière féérique, sur les fleurs de soins. Quant à son état il a une profonde coupure au ventre, et surtout ce sont les auras magiques qui l'entourent qui sont étranges._

_Etranges ? Comment cela ? _

_Voyez-vous, chaque être a une aura qui lui est propre, mais elle invisible pour les non-lanceurs de sorts, par contre pour les lanceurs de sorts elle est bien visible et elle est le témoin directe de la puissance du lanceur de sorts._

_Et le problème de ce jeune homme est ?_

_Il y en a deux. En premier lieu autour de lui il y a on pas une aura mais TROIS. En deuxième lieu, c'est l'apparence de son aura personnelle, elle ressemble à une boule de feu sur le point d'exploser. _

_Et selon vous quelle en est la signification ?_

_L'une des auras siphonne l'énergie magique de l'humain, la seconde bloque son bon dévellopement et enfin l'état de son aura montre qu'il va y avoir un changement dans sa magie, voire même que ce changement a déjà eu lieu, mais contenu par la deuxième aura, la transformation est inachevée._

_Est-ce un danger ?_

_Oui, mais uniquement pour lui. Si on laisse faire son énergie sera totalement siphonnée et il mourra et si on laisse son aura dans l'état, sa magie va devenir instable et il risque d'en perdre le contrôle et pourra en mourrir._

_Je prends bonne note de toutes ces informations. _

_Oui, mais il faudra attendre._

_Bien, merci de nous avoir prévenu, ça évitera de facheuses situations. Meraidoc tu vas informer les rodeurs pour qu'ils efectuent des rondes dans cette clairrière._

_A vos ordres Monsieur. Si je puis demander, dans combien de temps sera-t-il soigné ?_

_Je pense qu'il lui faudra bien deux semaines si ce n'est plus._

_J'insite peut-être, mais quels sont les risques réels d'un soin par magie ?_

_Je ne connais pas encore la nature même du maléfice jeté sur lui et qui syphonne sa magie, de plus le maléfice et la cage d'aura, la nommerons-nous,sont assez liés l'un à l'autre et agir sur l'un aura des conséquances sur l'autre, conséquences que je vais trouver. _Expliquât Godric.

_Bien. Meraidoc, je te charge de vérifier qu'aucuns soins magiques ne soient prodigués à ce jeune humain. Peut-être serait-il le 3ème sorcier digne de connaître notre secret._ Soufflât doucement Gwumir.

_Ce serait bien._ Terminât Godric avant de partir.


End file.
